


The Water

by fireferretsx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireferretsx/pseuds/fireferretsx
Summary: Asami tries to help Korra blow off some steam by taking her to the spirit world, but something is off about it when they arrive. This takes place after the Kuvira trial (In the comics). If you haven't read the comics there are some spoilers in here!!!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 39
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Wide blue eyes snapped open as if slapped awake despite the feeling of heaviness on them. The blue eyes scrounged the room noticing the platinum cuffs holding her high above the ground. She shook her head and closed her eyes. 

“No, no I beat him. This fight is over.” She half whispered. 

“You’re right this fight is over, just like the avatar cycle.” A voice echoed in her ears. 

“No! We beat you! I finished this battle!” Korra screamed. 

“Are you sure about that?” Another voice echoed.

“The world doesn’t need the avatar anymore.” Multiple voices echoed out, creating a loud ringing in Korra’s ears. 

Several faces emerged from the darkness, the faces of previous enemies. They quickly merged into another familiar face, her own. 

“NO!” Korra screamed and sat up.

She was now sitting in her and Asami’s bed, sweat dripping down her back and her breath hitching in her throat. She could feel the tears coming towards the front of her eyes and she sniffled, feeling the weight of the tears in the back of her throat. She could still feel the platinum digging into her skin and the weight of the poison in her body. It felt like she had just relived her worst nightmare all over again. A slender familiar hand gently touched Korra’s shoulder.

“Korra, it was just a dream.” Asami said gently, “Are you ok?” 

Korra simply shook her head, words failing her as the tears finally decided to fall. Asami pulled Korra in towards her body holding in Korra’s shakes; trying to control her own emotions as her girlfriend sobbed into her. Asami quietly shushed her and waited a while for Korra’s tears to subside before speaking again. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Asami gently said.

“No, I—.” Korra sniffled, “I was back in that cave with Zaheer. I could feel the poison and the pain all over again. It all felt so real, Asami. It was everyone I’ve ever fought before even Kuvira.”

“But we’ve patched things up with Ku—.”

“I know.” Korra said sitting back up shaking her head, “It’s like no matter how much I’ve healed and moved forward I still feel like I’m treading water.”

“Korra, things take time. Especially things like this. It took me years to forgive my father. Things that hurt, that are traumatizing, you can’t expect to walk away from it without some weight.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I think I’m just scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of not being needed anymore.” Korra said quietly 

Asami’s hands gently grabbed a hold of Korra’s and squeezed and she gave Korra a soft smile that could barely be made out in the dim light of the room.

“The world will always need its avatar.” 

Korra squeezed back tears, not wanting to cry for the second time that night. Asami ushered Korra back into her arms and held her like that for the rest of the night, even after Asami long fell back asleep they stayed in that position. Korra laid there, thinking about the dream, the past. She hated how much it haunted her and how much parts of it still hurt. Her eyes began to get heavy again as she laid there in Asami’s arms; being comforted by the quiet measured breaths of Asami’s sleep. Korra finally fell into a deep lull void of dreams, which she was thankful for when she finally woke in the morning. 

It had been a month since Kuvira helped Korra save the election in Gaoling. Asami was finally herself again, and so was the rest of team Avatar after being brainwashed by Guan. And it had been years since she faced Zaheer. Many parts of the pain and the fear she had let go, but something remained. Asami was right, it wasn’t like Korra could just shut this part of herself off, the part that still felt the pain and the fear. She had faced Zaheer and he had helped her regain her ability to return to the spirit world, but she had not forgotten what he did to her. She had not forgotten what each of her enemies did to her, it still hurt even if time had passed. Maybe in some ways it always would. Korra felt like she desperately needed to escape into the spirit world again with Asami, and let go of all of her responsibilities just for a little while. But Asami was working on a new project and other elections were moving forth in the Earth Kingdom that she felt she needed to be present for. Korra felt incredibly stuck. 

The next morning Korra woke up still feeling tired from the night before. Wishing she had just gotten a couple of extra minutes of sleep. She turned over to find Asami’s side of the bed now empty and cold. 

“Asami?” Korra said into the empty room.

She shrugged figuring that Asami had gotten an early start on her project, but pouted a little that she hadn’t woken her up to say goodbye. 

Korra’s stomach grumbled and she swiftly hopped out of bed to get some food. As she opened up the bedroom door a smell wafted from the kitchen. The smell of her favorite dish, seaweed noodles. 

“Sami?” Korra said her mouth starting to water as she walked into the kitchen.

“In here!” 

Asami stood in her pajama’s over a hot stove, her hair all over the place a look Korra loved as she only saw it in the early mornings before Asami headed off to work.

“I thought you had left for the morning.” Korra said

“I thought we could use a day to ourselves.” Asami said smiling over her shoulder at Korra. 

Korra tried as hard as she could not to break into a big smile, but there it was. Her smile came all the way to her eyes and they lit up bright blue like the sky on a sunny day . 

“Really? You aren’t too busy?”

“Well I’m having my assistant deal with today’s work and shifting my meetings, meaning I’ll have to work late tomorrow. But I’m free for today.”

“So what do you wanna do?” Korra asked. 

“Well I hadn’t actually thought that far but I knew you could use a pick me up. So here is your favorite dinner! I know breakfast for dinner maybe isn’t the norm but—.” 

“It’s perfect, thanks Asami.” Korra said wrapping her up in a big hug and lifting her off the ground. 

Asami chuckled and handed her a large bowl of the noodles. Korra gave Asami another big smile and a small kiss on the cheek. Korra chowed down on the noodles while Asami ate at a slower pace. She could tell just from last night that Korra was gonna need a day to clear her head. Korra hadn’t had a nightmare in months but Asami always knew that with those nightmares came an insurmountable amount of stress for the young Avatar. Asami knew that even if Korra had finally let go of parts of the past, they still haunted her as past failures and mistakes, and it still hurt to remember.   
After breakfast Korra and Asami decided to go for a ride through the parts of Republic City that were still driveable. Driving around Asami realized how much more work she had to do, the city still had a lot of recovering to do since Kuvira’s giant weapon attacked the city, but she couldn’t focus on work right now her girlfriend needed her. 

“Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to go?” Asami asked as the wind whipped past them. 

“Honestly? I wouldn’t mind another little trip into the spirit world.” 

“Let’s go.” Asami said turning the wheel. 

Much like before when they went on their vacation, Asami and Korra grabbed each others hands before entering the spirit world. As the colors turned from a golden hue into the familiar blue hues of the spirit world Asami squeezed Korra’s hand as if to say a silent I’m here. The spirit world looked exactly the same as they had left it, vibrant and full of wandering spirits. 

“Come on!” Asami yelled and pulled Korra by the hand. 

They wandered for a while looking at the sights, and to Asami she felt that this would never get old. That the spirit world was just unlike anything she’d ever seen. She could be mesmerized by a new model of a car and the speed of its engine, but that she could understand the mechanics of. The spirit world was otherworldly, something she couldn’t place into a nice neat box like she could with most engineering work. She looked over at Korra who’s eyes looked tired, Korra looked back and gave her a weak smile. Asami could tell that the nightmare was still weighing on her, even if she wouldn’t outright admit it.   
As they wandered further into the spirit world Asami could see a large spring that looked like a wonderful place to relax. She steered Korra and herself in that direction and as they got closer Asami could tell it was a hot spring, something even better than she had expected, as if the spirit world knew just what Korra needed. 

“I’m not sure I’m up for a swim Sami.” Korra said quietly. 

“I think it’ll be just what you need.” 

Asami tugged at the buttons on her shirt and quickly disrobed while Korra stood there watching but not making a move towards the water. 

“Come on Korra!” Asami yelled as she dove into the water. 

“Asami Wait!” She could hear Korra yell as her head plunged into the water. 

She could feel the heat of the water as soon as it touched her skin and for a second she wished she had just dipped her toes in, she had thought the water would be a nice lukewarm temperature but it was hotter than she had expected. Something about the water felt strange but she couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it’s just extra spirity water she thought. As she swam to the surface she noticed that she could see bright lights and a room that looked strangely like her fathers old mansion back in Republic City. She came above water and saw the cool colors of the room, the fountain streaming into the pool. 

“Earthbending Bomb!” Bolin yelled as he plunged into the water.

“Avatar Korra has arrived!” The butler announced.

“Hey Korra!” Mako said

“Glad you could make it!” She said not of her own accord, as if someone had reached inside her mouth to make her tongue move.

“Welcome to paradise!” Bolin said as he emerged from the water.

But Asami could no longer hear the chatter, it was as if the voices were coming from far away. She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. Wake up! Wake up! When she reopened her eyes she was no longer in the pool but instead out on the old racetrack hearing Korra whoop behind her as she finished the race. Why was she reliving the past? 

“That was amazing!” Korra said as she hopped out of the car, “I didn’t think we’d make it!”

Asami felt the response coming out of her mouth before she could stop it, “Can’t be afraid to mix it up every once in a while.” 

She could hear Korra talking again, but she closed her eyes willing the scene to go away again. When she opened them, she was no longer standing in front of Korra on the racetrack. She was standing in front of her father as he pleads with her to join him and the equalists. No no no, I don’t want to see this again! And like magic the scene was gone as she closed her eyes tight once more, willing to be back home with Korra, wishing she hadn’t jumped in the hot water. 

She kept her eyes closed longer, afraid of what she’d open them back up to. Her brain was starting to feel hazy, as if a fog was coming over her mind. She could hear yelling and the sounds of fire bending and earth bending, but it was like she was climbing out of a tunnel. When her eyes opened she was in a familiar place, Zaofu. The sound of earth and fire was now loud in her ears, as she quickly got out of the bed she opened her eyes in. As she got outside Mako and Bolin were both smashed to the ground and she looked up and saw Korra asleep, but in the hands of people she didn’t recognize. It must be Zaheer and his group she thought. Her heart squeezed tight as she looked at the sleeping Korra in the arms of a stranger.

“We can’t let them take her!” Mako said.

“I don’t think they’re going to get far, look.” Asami said as she watched the Beifong family assemble to try and save Korra. 

Metal flew towards the intruders clanging as it went and surrounded them. 

“We have you surrounded. It’s over. Release the Avatar!” One of the guards yelled. 

Asami didn’t know why the voice sounded so familiar as she hardly knew the metal clan’s guards, but something about the voice resonated with her. Asami kept trying to peer through the metal to see Korra, her heart beating faster at the thought of something happening to her. Lava started to pull right in front of the metal and the battle to rescue Korra began again. Asami stood back as she watched the events unfold, knowing that she couldn’t do much on her end. 

X

Korra had been staring at the water long before Asami had noticed the spring and started heading that direction. Something about it seemed strange, she couldn’t quite place it, but it didn’t feel like the other lakes and springs her and Asami had seen in other parts of the spirit world. As they drew closer Korra’s uneasiness grew. By the time they got to the waters edge she became transfixed on the color of the water a strange vibrant green, she was so transfixed she didn’t notice Asami undressing. 

“Come on Korra!” Asami yelled as she dove into the water.

“Asami Wait!” Korra yelled, but it was too late. 

Asami’s body hit the water but it seemed to glide over her skin rather than splash outwards at the weight of a solid body. Korra watched her heart tight with unease as Asami’s feet finally hit the water, disappearing into the vibrant green. She waited a beat hoping that her instincts were wrong and that Asami would quickly emerge from the water telling her how nice and cozy it is. Thirty seconds too long passed and Korra without a second thought dove in right after her. The water felt hotter then she anticipated and she couldn’t see past her hands. She started to bend the water around her hoping to make it easier for her to spot Asami. The water felt thick and heavy as she tried to move it, it almost felt like gelatin instead of water. Korra pushed harder desperately trying to find Asami. 

X

They were able to save Korra from Zaheer and Asami’s heart could breathe a little again, but she had a sinking feeling that, that wouldn’t be the last time they would try to take Korra. She didn’t know what they wanted with her, but thinking about Korra going missing was a thought Asami didn’t want to linger on, it was too painful. 

“I don’t understand why we’re not talking to that guard right now.” Mako said, “Every minute we waste here those guys get further away. I mean how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals, anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Asami said.

“That guard is only 18 years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than 13 years.” Mako said sounding confused.

“I don’t know, but we all saw the evidence, it’s pretty overwhelming.” Korra said. 

“Maybe a little too overwhelming.” Varrick said popping out of no where. 

The whole group gasped at his sudden appearance, his presence taking everyone off guard. 

“Hey Varrick, what are you doing here?” 

“Collecting pumice stones with Zhu-Li. That lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock. And when you got calluses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on.” Varrick responded nudging Asami. “Or in my case, Feet! Ah haha.” 

The whole avatar gang gawked at the comment, disgusted by the idea of someone rubbing the eccentric business mans feet. 

After the discussion with Varrick, Asami and everyone else were now suspicious of Aiwei, Suyin’s most trusted advisor. A man who could keep his own secrets because he was the only truth seer in the whole city. Aiwei had quickly pointed his finger at the young guard, but Mako had been onto something and Varrick helped confirm it, Aiwei wasn’t telling the truth. Asami and the rest of the gang went to his place to see if they could find any clues as to why he wouldn’t be telling the truth, wanting to know if they could prove he was the one who helped Zaheer into Zaofu. 

X

Korra frantically swam deeper into the water, her lung capacity starting to give out. She tried to bend a bubble around her head but couldn't seem to move the water. She pushed harder straining so that she could stay underwater, she could feel it moving but it felt like she was bending the metal out of her body again, hard and difficult. There was no way she was going to be able to keep holding her breath. She quickly rushed up to the surface coughing on the water...or was it water? She thought. Before diving back into the water to search for Asami again, she noticed something seemed off. The trees and large leaves of the spirit world seemed to be glowing a weird hue of red, and two spirits lingered near the water looking almost ghost like. Korra shook her head, I need to find Asami first and then I'll deal with this, she thought to herself and dove right back into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra pushed harder this time frantically scanning the thick water for any signs of long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes finally seemed to land on something, she couldn’t quite make it out but she had to try to get closer. She swam towards it feeling her lungs burn and her ears pop from the pressure of the water. When Korra finally reached it she could see reflections of something, of somewhere. She stopped just for a moment, confused on how she could be near the water’s surface. She knew she had been swimming down, but when she looked the opposite direction it was pure blackness. Seeing no other way with her lungs screaming at her to give them air, she dove up and out of the water. Korra coughed hard and took in deep gulps of fresh air. The water she was wading in now felt different, like actual water rather than whatever she had been pushing through. When Korra finally got her bearings she realized she was no longer in the spirit world.   
“How did I get here?” She said aloud to no one but herself. 

Looking forward she could see Republic City, or what looked like Republic City. The large familiar buildings were there, but there was no yellow portal to the spirit world rising to the sky from the middle of the city, and there was a heavy lack of spirit vines. Korra realized she was wading in Yue Bay and looked over to her left expecting to see Aang’s statue that loomed over the city. It was not there, in fact all she could see was the bottom half of it, Aang’s feet a dark black from what Korra could only assume was left over from whatever was used to remove it. 

“What is going on?” Korra said again to no one.

Korra bent the water around her propelling her forward towards the docks. Whatever was going on she was going to get to the bottom of this. But first, she needed to find Asami. 

X

When Korra finally reached the docks she noticed a lack of ships too, something that seemed just as off as the rest of the city. Usually the docks were packed with shipping crates and plenty of other small and large ships that regularly docked. Only one ship sat among the vastly empty dock. 

Korra made quick work of moving in towards the city, and it finally seemed normal as she moved further inland. Plenty of Satomobiles were caught in traffic and the streets were full of people. For a split second Korra wished Naga was there as she realized scouring the whole city for Asami was going to take all day. 

She kept a quick pace with the bustle of the city weaving through people as fast as she could and making quick apologies when she bumped into someone in her rush. Maybe I should check Future Industries tower first, Korra thought. It couldn’t hurt, and it seemed that everything in this Republic City was relatively intact. As if the battle over the past year had never even happened. 

X

When Korra finally got to the tower she looked up, she had forgotten how large it was. It was in the process of being rebuilt at least in Korra’s city, but this tower seemed unmarred by anything. Korra sighed and headed in, she could feel a heavy weight on her shoulders and a prickling on the back of her neck. Something was wrong about this place, even if it looked like Republic City; it couldn’t be and Korra couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that things were only going to get worse. 

As Korra made her way into the lobby a man dressed in a nice black suit with large glasses framing his face ran over to her. 

“How may I help you miss?” He asked.

“I’m here to see my girlfriend.” 

“And who might that be?” 

“Asami Sato.” 

The man looked at her quizzically before heading back behind the lobby desk and picking up a phone. Korra strained to hear what he was saying to the person on the line but he had turned around and was making hushed conversation. 

“You can head on up.” The man said after putting the phone down and turning back towards Korra. 

Korra smiled big thanking the spirits that Asami had been so easy to find. She hopped onto the elevator hitting the top floor button. 

The elevator doors dinged open and Korra quickly exited. Asami’s office sat straight ahead, Korra had almost forgotten what it looked like, since she hadn’t seen it in almost a year. She did a soft knock on the door knowing how Asami appreciated a warning before an entrance. 

“Come in.” A familiar voice said. 

Korra opened the door to see the industrialist she knew and loved pouring over a large stack of papers. Asami didn’t look up as Korra entered, seeming to be entranced in whatever it was she was looking at. 

“Sami!” Korra said jubilantly moving over towards the backside of the desk to give Asami a hug. 

Asami quickly moved from her position at the desk to grab one of Korra’s outstretched arms and twist it back behind the Avatar. She grabbed the back of Korra’s hair in a fist and slammed her head into the surface of the desk sending the stack of papers flying around the room. 

“I don’t know who you are, why you look like her, or why you called me your girlfriend. But I assure you, if you move an inch from my grasp I won’t hesitate to shock you.” Asami said in a low growl into Korra’s ear.   
A shiver went down Korra’s spine and she could feel sweat starting to bead on her forehead. She hadn’t expected this reaction out of Asami, and it reminded her all too well of the month before. When Asami was brainwashed by Commander Guan. 

“Sami…” Korra croaked out.

“Don’t call me that!” Asami said, pushing Korra harder into the desk, “Who are you?” 

“It’s Korra, you know me.” 

“That’s impossible.” Asami said, her voice quavering, “You’re dead.”

Korra’s body stiffened at those words, she could feel her heart in her head, pounding ferociously. The sweat that had started to bead on her forehead made her feel cold and she shivered into Asami’s grasp. 

“Dead?” Korra said softly barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, she died a year ago.” Asami said softly, “I saw it happen. I was her friend.” 

The last word seemed to choke out of Asami’s throat as hot tears began to spill from her face and onto the desk. Her grip loosened on Korra, and Korra took that as an opportunity to break Asami’s hold. She shifted her weight to one foot, pitching her other leg into the back of Asami’s kneecaps hard enough to make her let go. Asami’s hold loosened all the way and Korra quickly backed away from her, putting her hands up in the air to surrender. 

“I don’t want to fight.” Korra said, keeping her voice even.

Asami had collapsed back into her chair, tears streaming heavily down her face as she looked up at Korra. 

“You can’t be real.” she said, shaking her head, “I saw you…” Asami’s voice trailed off and she buried her hands in her face. 

Korra desperately wanted to approach her and hold her close, but was worried about another sneak attack. She had no idea what was going on or why Asami was saying such monkey feathered things. 

“Asami, you know me better than anyone else, I promise you I’m real.” Korra said hesitantly, “If I weren’t Korra could I do this?” 

Korra did a small blast of air at what was left of the papers on the desk. They lifted and gently sat back down. Asami sniffled and then looked at her shaking her head again. 

“You’re a figment of my imagination.” Asami said. 

Korra gently moved towards Asami and rested her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, giving her a small smile. 

“I’m real.” Korra said again. 

“Then explain why I remember your burial?” Asami said, shoving Korra’s hand away.

“I don’t know who you buried but I can promise you I’m standing right here. Alive and well.” Korra said shrugging, “Well mostly.” 

Asami shook her head again and squeezed her eyes closed as if trying to dispel a bad dream. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small little folder. She handed it to Korra and looked away. 

Korra took the folder and opened it, inside sat a newspaper clipping with a huge headline. 

Remembering Avatar Korra  
By: Shiro Shinobi

Today we celebrated a wonderful hero in the eyes of many. Some remember Avatar Korra as a quick on her feet probender, while others remember the countless times she saved our lives in this city. She stopped the equalist threat and the evil Vattu from taking over our city.  
Our beloved Avatar has passed away due to severely sustained injuries. Sources tell us that Avatar Korra fought valiantly against the Red Lotus and won, but her health quickly declined shortly after the battle was won.  
Korra is survived by her parents Senna and Tonraq, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Tonight her vigil will be held on Air Temple Island, and all are welcome. Our thoughts go out to her closest friends and family, may she continue to live on in our hearts.  
President Raiko has announced that he will be changing the name of Republic City’s Park to Avatar Korra park, in her honor. There are plans for a statue of the young Avatar to be erected in the center of the park. And In the coming years and decades we will miss our Avatar and hope that this city can last without the resurgence of a new one. 

Korra looked up at Asami not comprehending the little snippet she had just read. She put it back in the folder and shut it, shoving it down onto Asami’s desk. She could still feel her heart hammering in her head as she backed against the wall and slid down it. A nightmare, Korra had to be in a nightmare. She held her head in her hands begging for it to be a nightmare. She had won this battle years ago, she had defeated Kuvira, Tokuga, Guan. This was just another bad dream in a series of bad dreams she had been having. It had to be. 

“If you’re real,” Asami said, “Then why do I remember your funeral so well?” 

Korra looked up at Asami and tried to read her face. Her green eyes were red from tears making them all the greener, and her makeup had started to run. She stared back at Korra begging her to answer the question. 

“I don’t know.” Korra said, “Asami, the last time I saw you, you had jumped into some strange water in the spirit world.” 

“I’ve never been to the spirit world. But I’ve always wanted to go.” 

“You have.” Korra insisted, “twice, with me.” 

“Now I know you’re lying. Even if you were Korra, you would know that we weren’t that close. We were getting there but…” Asami trailed off not being able to finish her sentence. 

“The Asami I know has been there twice. The Asami I lo-.””

“Stop.” Asami said, cutting her off. “I don’t know what you are? Some kind of spirit playing tricks on me...but I know what I saw.” 

“Most spirits don’t take form in human shape.” Korra said pleading with her to listen, “Asami I know what happened to me after what Zaheer did to me. I lived, it wasn’t much of a life for a few years but I lived.”

There was a pause and silence fell between the two women both refusing to look away from another, both out of fear that the other would disappear. 

“Why did you call me your girlfriend?” Asami said quietly, finally breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra’s words died on her lips, not knowing how to explain to Asami that they had been together for months, something that Korra herself couldn’t of imagined occurring a year ago even if she had dreamed of it in passing. 

“I—.” Korra began. 

“Ms. Sato your three o’clock appointment is here should I send him in?” A voice called from the other side of the door. 

Asami looked at Korra then back at the door before responding.   
“Yes, and would you please escort Ko— whoever this is out of the building?” Asami said her voice light despite the look in her eyes. 

“Asami.” Korra whispered, barely audible. 

Asami didn’t look back at her. She looked everywhere else but at Korra, even as the man with the large glasses and fancy suit grabbed a hold of Korra’s arm ushering her out. Korra didn’t fight him, at a loss for what to do or say. Her heart pounded threatening to break through her chest and her ears rang, it was all she could seem to hear. She felt like Asami had all but slapped her in the face, and her head was reeling so much so that she barely noticed the man entering Asami’s office after her. 

The man was tall and gangly looking, his eyes beady and his smile looked like it came out of a horror mover. Something about the way he held himself gave Korra the creeps. Had she seen him entering Asami’s office under different circumstances she would’ve wanted to stand beside her, to protect her. He barely gave Korra a glance as he entered the office. Korra wanted to hear what would go on behind that door but she knew fighting off the page holding onto her arm would only make things worse. 

X

“Ms. Sato it’s so good to finally meet you!” Kuro said as he entered her office, “wow did an Airbender come through here?” 

Kuro gestured to the papers on the floor. Asami had turned her chair around in an effort to quickly fix her running makeup. Asami quickly turned around something of a forced chuckle forcing its way out of her throat. 

“I apologize for the mess Mr. Asada I got a little caught up in my work.” Asami said cooly reaching her hand out to him to give a polite shake. 

“Please call me Kuro.” He said gently grabbing her hand and bending to give it a kiss. 

If Asami hadn’t just been crying she probably would’ve blanched at the kiss, instead she gave a curt smile and dropped back down into her seat gesturing for Kuro to take a seat as well. She politely rubbed the back of her hand on her skirt under the desk. 

“What brings you in Kuro?”   
“I heard through the grapevine that you’re working on an underground bunker for President Raiko?” 

“How did you hear that?” 

“Oh ya know I know a few guys who know the president personally.” Kuro said with a smile crooking up. “Anyways, I’d love to help with the remodeling and I can give you some good prices on the supplies needed for the structure.” 

“I’m listening.” Asami said despite her head actually being focused on the woman who just left her office. 

X

Asami watched in horror as Korra laid there crumpled in her fathers arms. They were too late, the air benders, the removal of the poison, all too late. They all stood there in a circle, stunned as they looked down at the avatar’s unmoving body. Asami felt like she was holding her breath as she looked for Korra’s chest to rise and fall as it should. But it didn’t. 

The past hour of fighting felt like a blur, she could hardly remember it. She remembered flying in with Kai and the others. She remembered running with the others to save the air benders. But the past twenty minutes passed as Asami and the rest of the gang watched Korra take on Zaheer. And now, Korra was no longer breathing and with Kya too injured to heal and Tonraq never having learned the art there was no time left to save her.

Asami’s world stopped as she looked at Korra, flashes of laughter and fresh memories resurfaced in Asami’s brain. Trying to teach Korra how to drive and laughing at the long forgotten Mako incident, laughing at Mako’s awkwardness around the two of them, rescuing Korra from the Red Lotus only to be stranded in the dessert, watching over her as Korra went into the spirit world. They had become so close and Asami thought of all the things she would miss as Korra laid there. 

She felt it all, the pain, the grief. She knew it well having lost her mother and being betrayed by her father. She knew what it was like to lose someone but this time it felt like her heart was being squeezed so tightly it might just stop pumping. She hadn’t realized she had sunk to her knees until a pair of hands guided her up. She hadn’t noticed that each face looked sullen and lost. The world had just lost its avatar and nothing in Asami’s world would ever be the same again. 

X

“I still can’t believe she’s gone.” Mako said. 

Asami only nodded, she didn’t trust her voice right now. She couldn’t. Everything hurt and the ceremony had felt like eons of wishful thinking, of hoping for the return of a new avatar. Asami was angry at the thought, angry that people were wishing for a new avatar. They had just lost Korra, the one person she started to feel really close to since her father’s imprisonment. 

“Are you alright?” Mako asked.

His voice felt muffled, and so so far away to Asami’s ears. 

“Why were they wishing for a new avatar?” Asami heard herself say, but she almost didn’t register it as her voice over the roar in her ears. 

“I think people just need hope right now ‘Sami.” Bolin said pulling her into a gentle side hug. 

Asami looked at him, his eyes were bloodshot and he was sniffling hard, he gave Asami a weak smile. She shook her head. 

“No one will ever be Korra.” She said softly looking away. 

Both the brothers next to her nodded solemnly. 

All three of them sat there at the table, food untouched by each one and neither really wanting to break the silence. The ceremony for Korra’s funeral was over and now everyone was eating at their respective tables.

The ceremony had been nice and respectful and the wishful thinking had almost felt comical to Asami. Almost, if it hadn’t infuriated her all at the same time. They all knew there was not going to be a new Avatar, just like they knew that the Red Lotus attacks weren’t over. Asami could only think about her friend’s smile and how much she missed it. She couldn’t concern herself with the the fate of the world, not when that was supposed to be Korra’s job. 

X

10 Months later

In the coming weeks after Korra’s funeral; Asami and the rest of the gang had been invited to Jinora’s completed air bending ceremony. It had been oddly cathartic watching Jinora receive her tattoos especially during such a tumultuous time. Raiko, Suyin, and Tenzin had been scrambling to find someone to help rebuild the earth kingdom as it had fallen into chaos since Zaheer had murdered the queen. On top of that, without Korra the newly trained air benders were having to do the extra work in order to help keep things under control in the earth kingdom villages. Asami had felt a weird itch then, as if something was not quite right but had passed it off as missing Korra.

Months passed in a blur. Asami threw herself into her work, she didn’t want to stop because every time she did her mind would wander to bright blue eyes and that wonderful smile. Work was all she could do to keep herself focused and moving forward. 

There had been a month here and there where she fell off of work, stopped eating, sleeping, as she grieved. But Asami wouldn’t let herself dwell, she couldn’t. Not when she knew Korra wouldn’t want her to.

It had been months and the only thing to come out of the Red Lotus since Zaheer’s capture had been the destruction of the Avatar Aang statue, and plenty of empty threats thrown at President Raiko and other world leaders. It seemed without Zaheer, the Red Lotus couldn’t figure out how to continue to move forward. It was practically radio silence, which seemed to scare Asami more. 

As one of the wealthiest people in Republic City she knew she was a target just as much as President Raiko was. For several months after Korra’s death she had upped security and if she wasn’t at work she was in her personal dojo training, and practicing, keeping herself fit, just in case. Plus she knew she couldn’t rely on the bending brothers anymore. As much as they had consoled one another in the couple of months preceding Korra’s death it was like the glue that held them together was finally gone. Asami didn’t understand why, they had been so close before but things were different. Korra was gone, and they were all trying their best to return to normal. 

Asami’s plate was so full with the continued reconstruction of the city that she had nearly missed the new file that landed on her desk in the sea of others. 

Detailed ideas from President Raiko’s office on building an underground bunker for his protection, along with a small congratulatory card for working to fix the roads and redesign of the city. Something big was coming, Asami could feel it. 

X

Korra’s stomach gurgled as she stood against the outside of Future industries. It had been hours since she had been kicked out, but she had to talk to Asami again. She hadn’t eaten in what could’ve been days or hours since her and Asami had, had breakfast. Korra wasn’t sure how time worked here. Food was the last thing on her mind however, she couldn’t get the look Asami had given her out of her head. 

The look of pure anger and fierceness that Korra had only ever seen directed at others before, but never at herself, it stung. The Asami upstairs on the top floor was not her Asami, this Asami only seemed to know grief and pain, she seemed hardened and blocked off. Everything about their encounter had been confusing, when she last saw Asami, all she had been doing was trying to cheer Korra up and now it felt like Korra’s stomach couldn’t sink any lower than it already had. 

She closed her eyes tight, and to top it all off I’m dead, Korra thought. Korra couldn’t even begin to process those words, her heart nearly stuttering to a halt at hearing those words You’re dead repeating over and over like a mantra in her head. She desperately wished Asami hadn’t taken the day off to cheer her up, because if she hadn’t Asami would’ve gone to work and come home and everything would be the way it was supposed to be. 

“It figures you wouldn’t of left.” A voice said emerging from the swinging doors. 

“Sa— Asami we need to talk.” Korra said pushing herself off the wall and quickly falling into step with Asami’s gate. 

“Haven’t we done enough talking?” Asami said harshly, “I mean I officially have lost it, and it only took me a year to—.” 

“You haven’t lost it.” Korra said cutting her off and grabbing her arm firmly, “If anything I think I have.” 

A weak smile and a soft chuckle escaped Korra’s lips as she looked at the heiress. Asami’s eyes softened as she took in Korra’s smile and she didn’t pull away. 

“That smile. You have her smile.” Asami said quietly barely above a whisper. 

“You know it’s me. Just like I know it’s you.” Korra’s smile widened. 

“I just don’t understand how you could be here.” Asami said tears threatening to spill out. 

“Well you and me both considering I don’t know how you could’ve forgotten—.” Korra trailed off not knowing how to continue, her heart squeezed. 

Korra quickly stepped away and let her hand fall from Asami’s arm as if it had caught fire. She scratched the back of her neck and sheepishly grinned. Asami’s demeanor seemed to have softened but she didn’t seem to catch onto Korra’s trailed off thought. 

“I think this is a different timeline.” Korra started again, “I don’t know how to explain it but in my timeline I survived the fight with Zaheer.” 

Asami nodded as if the explanation made since. 

“I know it’s crazy but you have to believe me.” Korra reiterated. 

“I do, none of it makes sense but for some reason I believe you.” 

Korra nodded and looked away something about the way Asami was looking at her, the vulnerability and sudden openness made Korra wanna step forward and wrap her in a hug. Something she didn’t think this Asami would take too kindly. 

Korra felt a soft hand wrap around hers and she looked down and back up at Asami. Her voice caught at the look Asami was giving.

“I just want to double check you’re real.” Asami said squeezing Korra’s hand once before letting go.   
“I uh—.” Korra’s throat felt dry and her hand suddenly felt cold from the heat of the other hand being removed from it. 

She swore she saw a flash of something in Asami’s eyes but couldn’t be certain. Korra felt like she was getting whiplash. First this Asami nearly kicked her ass and now she was being gentle, the kind of gentle Korra was used to and god did it hurt. It hurt knowing that Asami didn’t remember, it hurt not being able to wrap Asami in a big hug, or to kiss her. This Asami didn’t know their history. Korra had a memory run in the back of her mind as Asami slowly stepped away.

“The three years you were gone were the longest of my life. I think that’s when I realized how much you meant to me. I almost told you in one of my letters.” Asami said looking away somberly. 

“Why didn’t you?” Korra had pressed.

“You’d already been away for so long… I guess I was scared if you didn’t feel the same way, then maybe you’d never come back. How about you? When did you know how you felt?” 

Korra’s heart ached at the memory, especially as she stood in front of an Asami that may have never registered those feelings. 

Korra’s stomach grumbled again begging for food, another sheepish smile graced her lips as she looked down at her stomach and then back at Asami. 

“Let’s get some dinner, I want to know about your timeline.” Asami said her head bending down to Korra’s level and her hands gently placed on either side of her shoulder a small smile playing along her lips. 

X

Korra and Asami sat in a small booth at Kwong’s, so small that Korra was nearly sitting off the edge of the booth trying to keep her distance from Asami. She couldn’t trust herself, after months of requited feelings and declarations of love it felt like her throat had been branded with a hot iron and her hands didn’t know where to go.   
Asami had patiently listened to Korra’s story, and Korra had told her everything except for the omission of their relationship. Her lips felt dry as she continued to give only partial truths, but she couldn’t push Asami. She had seemed so different from the Asami that she knew that one step in the wrong direction might make Asami get up and leave for good. 

This Asami felt so different, so much so that Korra couldn’t even seem to read her expressions as she told the story of the past four years of her life. 

Their food had arrived over an hour ago and while Korra’s was long gone, Asami’s sat on her plate cold and untouched. Asami had urged Korra to tell her everything even between her mouthfuls of food. 

“So I was taking you to the spirit world to cheer you up?” 

“Yeah, you’re good like that.” Korra said her voice feeling strained.

“And you’re saying I went into the water and never came out?” 

Korra nodded looking away. 

“Excuse me for asking this but,” Asami licked her lips, “How do you know I— the other me didn’t just drown and never make it back up?” 

Korra nearly choked on the water she had just taken a sip of, “I guess I don’t know.” 

“So you lost your Asami just like I lost my Korra.” 

Korra’s heart rate picked up at the my but she didn’t say anything. 

“Sorry this is so hard to wrap my head around, but it makes me so happy to know that I— your Asami and you got so close to one another. I wish I had been able to do the same.”

Korra nearly sputtered again at the comment but her brain lingered on the possibility that this Asami was not hers to take home. 

Asami suddenly laughed. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, you. This Korra. You’re not nearly as confident as the Korra I knew and it’s actually kind of cute.” Asami said. 

“Cute?” Korra choked out, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. 

“Yeah, my Korra was so rash and hard headed and maybe a little too confident for her own good. And it’s cute to see you be so…shy.” Asami’s smile was finally reaching to her eyes, something Korra hadn’t seen since she got there. 

“Was I really that hard headed?” Korra asked. 

“Well I can’t speak to you, but the one I knew. Yes, very much so. But it was one of the things I loved about her, she was so strong and always fought for what she believed in.” 

The L word had Korra slinking back into her seat and blinking away hot tears. 

“I need your help.” Korra said her voice coated in emotion. 

“Anything you want, I’m here.” Asami said, “I know what it’s like to lose a good friend.” 

“I need help finding the other you, she has to be around here somewhere.” 

“Are you sure? You said you didn’t know—.”

“I would know if she didn’t make it.” Korra said her voice coming out harder than she meant for it too. 

Asami only nodded and then waved at the waiter for the check. 

X

Hearing Korra’s story and what she lived through, hurt. Asami wished so desperately that she had been able to see Korra’s growth, to see her Korra get better. She hadn’t been lucky, at least until now. Now she was sitting next to Korra, maybe not the one she remembered but just being in this one’s presence made her heart soar. 

They now both sat in Asami’s car the silence growing ever present between the two of them. They had left Kwong’s about fifteen minutes ago, but Asami wasn’t sure how to proceed. She knew she didn’t want Korra out of her sights for a second, too worried she might just disappear into thin air. 

“So um to o— your place?” Korra said hesitantly, “I don’t exactly have a place to stay right now.” 

Korra scratched the back of her neck again, a nervous tick that Asami hadn’t forgotten about. 

“Yeah.” Asami said softly turning the ignition. 

Another awkward silence filled the air and Asami tried her best to keep her eyes on the road while also glancing over at Korra over and over again hoping she wouldn’t turn to dust. 

“How did she die?” Korra said breaking the silence again her face turned towards the window and away from Asami. 

Asami’s heart twisted and she could barely hear herself respond. 

“We weren’t fast enough. She was so injured, the poison had been in her system too long. Suyin had removed it but by the time she was able to you—-Korra was gone.” Her voice trembled and she blinked multiple times to keep her vision clear. 

Asami felt a soft warm hand gently press against her own. She looked down to see this Korra squeezing it. Her heart beat a little bit easier at the gesture and the breath she didn’t know she was holding escaped her mouth. Asami looked over at Korra and saw the same amount of pain reflected back in her eyes. And just as quickly as the gesture had come Korra quickly slipped her hand away and looked back out the window. Asami’s heart twisted back all over again as she quickly looked back at the road. 

This Korra was so much gentler but it also seemed to Asami at least, that she was holding something back. 

“It felt like I did die that day.” Korra said still looking out the window, “I didn’t in my world, but for years I didn’t feel like myself.” 

“Who were you before Zaheer?” 

“The same Korra you’ve described yourself. I guess even in alternate universes some things never change.” Korra said a small smile forming on her lips. 

Asami gave a small smile back as she pulled into her parking space in her high rise apartment.

“I guess so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this, I got really stuck for a bit but here ya go!

Korra woke with a start her breath catching in her throat, she looked over to the other side of the bed expecting for Asami to be slumbering next to her, but there was no dark haired heiress sleeping soundlessly. Her heart pounded in her chest, and the room felt incredibly unfamiliar. 

She was wrapped in soft grey sheets in a small twin sized bed, outside of the bed the room was practically barren apart from a small dresser sitting in the far right corner. 

“Where am I?” Korra quietly whispered. 

The events of yesterday supercut through her brain. Asami jumping into strange water, Korra frantically swimming after her, Asami attacking Korra, and a version of herself dead. She swallowed hard, it wasn’t a dream. 

Korra swung her legs off of the bed and padded over to the door. She held the doorknob in her hand closing her eyes tight and wishing; willing the other side of the door to produce her Asami. She took a deep breath and swung the door open. 

An unfamiliar hallway sat in front of her when the door opened, only a vaguely remembered memory of Asami walking her down it the night before. 

There was a faint smell of something burning coming from downstairs and her stomach swirled at the idea of some new danger. 

Korra quietly padded down the steps into the large open foyer that led to the kitchen. She turned the corner to see Asami standing over a hot stove grumbling to herself. 

“Is everything alright?” Korra asked. 

Asami made a loud gasping noise and quickly wheeled around her hands in a defensive stance.

“Spirits! You scared me.” Asami said shaking her head and giggling.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Korra said putting her hands up in mock surrender, a smile splitting onto her face. 

“It’s alright I just forgot you were here.” Asami said softly looking up at the ceiling, the hint of a smile all but faded, “I made breakfast.” 

“Doesn’t smell like it.” Korra teased trying to break the growing tension.

“Well, I’m not the best cook, never really had the chance. CEO and everything.” Asami said sheepishly. 

“You never have been the best cook, but you did finally figure out how to make seaweed noodles.” Korra said smiling at her. 

A couple of minutes of silence passed between the two women before Asami spoke again. 

“You two must’ve been really close.” Asami turned back to the stove.

“Yeah you could say that.” Korra said her voice sounding far away.

Not for the first time Korra wished she could scoop Asami up and tell her how much she loved her, to feel that normalcy again. A loud sigh escaped her mouth before she could control it. 

“I’m sorry to have brought that up, I’m sure you miss her.” Asami said her back still turned away from Korra. 

“Oh no, it’s not that.” 

“What is it?” Asami said finally turning back her eyes unreadable. 

“Nothing honestly, I’m good.” Korra said. 

Asami merely nodded not seeming to want to pry any further. 

“I think I’ll make a call to let the office know I’m going to be late, this food isn’t exactly edible.” Asami said grimacing down at the pan full of burnt food, “Where would you like to eat?”

“Ummm I don’t exactly know this Republic City very well.” 

“Right. Just hang on I’ll be right back.” Asami said throwing the burnt food in the garbage, “I have several things to take care of today before I can take off, but I promise I will help you find her.” 

Asami left Korra in the kitchen without another word. Korra smacked her head into the nearest wall and grumbled to herself. What’s the harm in telling her? Korra thought to herself, that maybe she’d be totally weirded out and not want to help me. Korra made an audible groan and rubbed her hands over her eyes. 

She had been so sure of herself so many years ago with Mako. 

“Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!” Korra remembered saying without even thinking.

An embarrassed blush crept up Korra’s neck and into her cheeks, that wasn’t a memory she particularly enjoyed thinking about. That truth had felt so easy, maybe a bit too easy considering Korra’s rash behavior at that age. But now? This truth seemed way heavier, it wasn’t some school girl crush. It was real and strong and it made Korra just as rash as her seventeen year old self, but without the history she couldn’t bear the rejection nor the possible uncomfortable silence that would follow. 

X

Asami quickly walked out of the kitchen and went into her study. Something about the beginning’s of her and Korra’s conversation felt incredibly normal, like they hadn’t missed a beat. Asami shook her head, that wasn’t the Korra she knew and as much as she looked and sounded, and occasionally acted like her she couldn’t get attached. This Korra would leave just like the other one had and it would hurt all over again if Asami let it. 

She called over to the office, her assistant picking up on the second ring. Asami knew how much work she had to do, and she would need to cram what she could into this half day before she made good on her promise to Korra. 

“Hi Hiroki, would you please cancel any of my meetings for this afternoon. I’ll be leaving the office early for some personal business.” Asami said, “I’ll also be later than usual this morning.”

“Of course Ms. Sato.” Hiroki said, “Before I let you go Mr. Asada has been calling since I got in asking for an update on your decision?” 

“Go ahead and tell him that we are moving forward with the plan, and that I’d love his assistance.” 

“Yes, Ms. Sato.” 

“Thank you Hiroki.” Asami said kindly before quickly hanging the phone up and sighing. 

She could feel the tension in her body, coiled tightly into her shoulders. Taking off of work when not all her deals had gone through seemed like a recipe for disaster but she promised. 

Asami walked back into the kitchen to see Korra standing awkwardly against the counter of the sink. Her body looked tense, nearly as tense as Asami felt.

“You’re allowed to take up room Korra.” Asami said teasingly, taking a page from Korra’s book in trying to break the palpable tension in the room. 

“Sorry it’s just so…” Korra trailed off. 

“Weird?” 

“Well I wouldn’t say that, but if I’m being honest I’m not entirely sure how to be comfortable around you.” 

“You and me both.” Asami let out a loud breath that she felt like she had been holding for entirely too long and a small smile pulled at her mouth. 

Korra gave a small chuckle and Asami’s smile grew at the sound. 

“We should get going if I’m ever going to get any work done today.” 

Korra hummed and as if on cue, her stomach growled. She gave Asami a sheepish grin and rubbed her belly. 

X

Breakfast with Asami had been uneventful, they grabbed it at some place near her apartment. Korra shoveled bite after bite into her mouth trying to use it as an excuse not to speak meanwhile Asami seemed to be off in her own world and Korra was thankful for the reprieve. 

She didn’t know how to speak to this Asami, she felt so different. What if she didn’t like the same things? How much could the event of her death change this Asami? Korra wasn’t sure and was truly afraid to find out so once she swallowed one bite another went in and her eyes stayed on her plate until it was empty. 

“I should get going.” Asami said suddenly, “Will you meet me at Avatar Korra park around noon?” 

Korra just nodded her response. 

Asami put some yuans on the table and got up an apologetic look on her face. 

“That should cover it.” Asami said and gave Korra a soft squeeze on her shoulder before walking away. 

The touch, though brief had Korra swallowing a lump in her throat and she looked down at the table noticing Asami’s food mostly untouched, another lump formed in Korra’s throat at the sight. 

Korra sat there long after Asami got up and left. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. This Republic City wasn’t war torn and Korra couldn’t remember the last time the city had looked so normal. Sure, there were still some spirit vines from her fight with Unavaatu but it looked like in the year that their Korra had been gone, the city was thriving. The thought of not feeling needed bounced around in her head again not for the first time since her arrival in this strange place. They were making it, without her. 

For the first time since her arrival Korra did wonder about Tenzin and the air kids, she wondered about Mako and Bolin and her parents. How were they doing? Did they miss her? 

There were too many questions trying to make their way out of her mouth but Asami was long gone and a vast emptiness seemed to extend into herself. She felt small and insignificant suddenly. 

Korra got up from the table and walked out of the practically empty restaurant breakfast having long been over, and before she knew it she had taken off into a sprint. Her brain felt like it was on overdrive and the only way to calm herself was to move, to do something other than continue to sit there with her thoughts. At the speed she was going she’d make it to the park way before Asami, but she didn’t care. She needed the movement to clear her head. 

X

Asami could tell she wasn’t in the right head space for work. Every time Hiroki came in to give her more paper work or informed her of a meeting she felt like she sunk further and further into her brain. And the only thing in her thoughts was Korra. How good it was to hear her laugh again, to see her smile, to touch her. That last thought had Asami pausing, to touch her. 

She continued to try and push the thoughts down continuously kicking herself for thinking about her. She couldn’t, and she wouldn’t. And she reminded herself for the billionth time that this Korra was not hers to keep, and that she would leave. It would be easier for Asami if she didn’t get attached. 

By the time the clock struck noon Asami felt like she had more work than when she started the day. Of course she had only been in the office for a few hours; but it still felt like she had just begun on the mountain that she needed to climb before the end of the week. She sighed audibly in the empty office space and quickly grabbed her work bag and headed out. 

X

Korra looked up at the statue of herself mindlessly, as if in a daze. She could feel the cooling sweat on her brow, the remnants of a sprint having long been over.   
Her mind felt empty for once since she got here, the run having let off some steam if only for a little while. Korra thought about bending, thinking maybe that could continue to keep her mind at ease. A nice distraction to what was underneath the surface. 

“Do you like it?” 

Korra jumped and her heart thumped in her chest at the unexpected voice. 

“Looks like I scared you this time, guess we’re even.” Asami said with a smirk. 

“I guess you’re right.” Korra said scratching the back of her neck and smiling awkwardly at Asami, “And Uhh yeah it looks good.” 

“Is it that bad?” Asami asked looking up at the statue. 

Korra could tell she was teasing, “Well I think she could stand to be a little stronger looking.” 

“Oh is that so?” Asami giggled. 

“Yeah, have you seen these?” Korra said flexing her arms and then quickly bursting into laughter. 

Asami followed suit, shaking her head. 

It felt good to laugh with Asami, even before this—whatever this was; things had been so tense. Asami had been brainwashed a couple of weeks ago and both her and Korra had, had plenty on their plate since then. But this Asami didn’t know that and Korra had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t Republic City and this wasn’t her Asami. This was some strange other place that she had found herself in.

“I come out here to think a lot.” Asami said suddenly, taking a seat on the base of the statue and gesturing for Korra to sit. 

“I know.” Korra said and Asami looked at her quizzically, “You told me that you used to come here when I was in the South healing.” 

Asami nodded and looked away. Korra thought about asking her if she was ok, but the moment seemed to pass before she got up the courage to.

“I was thinking, if I were me, and I am. I’d want to go somewhere familiar.” Asami said, “You already checked for the other me at Future Industries and found me. I think the next place I’d think to look on the list is the estate.” 

“Let’s go.” Korra said.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami looked at the Sato Mansion sitting in front of them, the car idling as she shifted the gear into park. She took her time turning off the engine and looked over at Korra who seemed to be deep in thought. She wanted a few more minutes with Korra before she knocked on the big mahogany doors of the estate. 

She knew who sat on the other side of the big doors, Mako’s family. She had given them the place after his family fled Ba Sing Se, having no need for the space nor the memories that came with the place. 

She wanted, selfishly, to keep Korra to herself for as long as she could. She knew how strange and hard it would be for the rest of the gang to find out their old friend the Avatar was indeed alive, alive and not from this universe. Just thinking about it made Asami feel like she should get her head checked. 

It was more than just that, sharing Korra meant less time to talk, to learn, and to just be together. But Asami didn’t want to linger on that, for a multitude of reasons but mostly because it was selfish, and because there was one thing Asami would never admit, not even to herself. That there had been something between the two, something Asami didn’t have a word for; but when Korra died she had shoved it to the back of her thoughts and let the grief take over. She inwardly sighed at the millions of thoughts banging around in her head, and outwardly looked at Korra and smiled. 

“Ready for this?” Asami asked.

“Not one bit.” Korra said a small chuckle leaving her lips. 

Asami knit her eyebrows together and nodded.

They got out of the car and headed toward the front doors and Asami could feel the sweat on her brow begin to build. She gave a hard knock on the front door and turned to Korra giving her a weak forced smile. 

The door opened and Yin smiled up at her. 

“Asami I wasn’t expecting you!” Yin said not registering the person standing next to her, “Mako will be so happy to hear you’re here. Let me go get him.” 

Before Asami could protest Yin was off down a hallway calling Mako’s name, she gave a look over at Korra again. Korra simply gave her an awkward thumbs up and a smile. This, was going to be weird. 

Mako approached the door a large smile on his face, “Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked.

Asami gave him a smile and then turned her head towards Korra. It was like watching something in slow motion. She saw Mako slowly turn his head and his eyes lock with Korra’s. His mouth once a big grin now downturned and slowly dropping open. 

“Hey Mako.” Korra said. 

Mako said nothing, he just continued to gape, his mouth bound to catch flies if it stayed open long enough. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times as if to clear his vision, which would’ve been comical if Asami didn’t know exactly how he felt. 

“Korra?” He finally said. 

“Don’t look so happy to see me.” She said her face nearly a grimace. 

“I don’t believe it.” He said looking from one woman to the other. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Asami said looking pointedly at him to move out of the way of the door. 

He moved willingly without another word, still looking like he had seen a ghost, and truly he had. 

X

They had been sitting for an hour in the large comfortable library telling Mako everything from beginning to end. It had been twenty minutes since they had finished talking and Mako still had yet to say anything. He kept looking over at Korra as if she wasn’t really there, and his face had yet to return to its natural color. 

“I know this is a lot to take in.” Asami said, “believe me.” 

Korra felt like she was bursting at the seems in discomfort. This, is a situation she could’ve never imagined herself in. Sure she had fought a blood bender, and an evil spirit that also happened to be her uncle among other things, but this? This was totally uncharted territory and nothing could’ve prepared her for this. 

“So you’re her, but you aren’t her?” Mako said. 

Korra shrugged, “Kinda? I’m still the Avatar just a different Korra.” 

“And y’all are looking for you?” Mako asked looking at Asami for the first time since he greeted her. 

“Again yes, kinda. A different version of myself.” 

“I feel like my head is going to explode.” 

Asami and Korra both just nodded vigorously at the comment. 

“So I take it you haven’t seen me around.” Asami said. 

“Not until now.” He said shaking his head. 

“Do you mind if we have a look around?” Korra asked not wanting to lose hope quite yet. 

Mako shook his head, “Not at all.” 

“Korra if he hasn’t seen her I doubt she’s here.” Asami said standing up with her. 

Korra ignored her, feeling compelled by the idea that she must be here. There weren’t very many other options for her to be. 

X

Asami let Korra walk off, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. She looked over at Mako who seemed to look like he must’ve lost his mind. Damage control was clearly needed here, and as much as Asami still hadn’t fully coped with the prospect of alternate universes and an alive Korra she knew her friend needed her. 

“I know it doesn’t make any sense. I hardly believe it myself.” Asami said giving him a soft smile and reaching out for his hand to comfort him. 

He looked over at Asami tears in his eyes that she had not seen up until now, and she knew how he felt. Relief, fear, and confusion seemed to be colliding all at once. She immediately moved to give him a hug, feeling his chest heave with an almost inaudible sob. 

“I can’t believe that she’s alive.” He said softly as Asami held him. 

“I’m still in disbelief.” Asami said, “Are you going to be ok?” 

“Yeah, just a lot to process.” He said pulling away a smile on his face, a smile she hadn’t seen in quite sometime, “she’s alive.” He whispered. 

“Alive but leaving.” Asami said, “as soon as she finds the other me she has to go back.” 

Mako nodded, “I’m ok with that, at least I get to say goodbye this time.” 

And this time it was Asami’s turn to cry at that comment. She felt the hot tears on her cheeks before she really registered that she was crying. 

“Right.” She choked out and immediately palmed her face of the tears. 

This was all too much and Asami knew it, she was on a thin thread that was getting ready to snap. 

“Where’s Bo?” Asami asked trying to change the subject.

“He’s out probably getting in trouble somewhere.” Mako said, “He hasn’t been the same since…” Mako trailed off and motioned towards the door that Korra had just left through. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“I don’t know if it would make things worse or better.” 

“I think he should know. I think we all deserve the goodbye that we never got before.” 

Mako leaned his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes. 

“You’re right.” He said after a moment, “But he won’t believe me if she isn’t here.” 

“I have a feeling we might be here a while.” Asami said. 

X

Korra had been wandering the halls of the mansion hoping to see a flash of black hair or perfect fair skin around every corner and actively avoiding every cousin and relative of Mako and Bolin’s on the way. Anytime she saw one she’d slip behind a doorway and try her best not to be seen. She didn’t want another person creating a scene. She couldn’t handle it. 

She wasn’t sure she could handle anymore of this at all. It was like opening up all the past trauma she was working so hard to heal from, and she was worried about all the contents spilling out before getting the spirits out of there.

With each turn into a new corridor Korra found her heart raising more and more. She could feel it in her throat as it thrummed hard. She stopped and took several calming breaths knowing exactly where this was about to lead if she didn’t. I’m okay and I will figure this out, she started to think in her head, rolling it over and over like a mantra. She needed to focus, and she needed to find Asami. 

Korra was quickly realizing how lost she was getting, she’d only been in Asami’s family home a handful of times and each of those times she had either been escorted or Asami had been with her. This place was like a maze, and she hadn’t been paying attention to the twists and turns she had been making. The only thing she knew was that she was somewhere on the second floor. 

She heard a pair of footsteps starting to round the corner, so she quickly ducked into the first room she could find. 

It was a room she hadn’t seen since accusing Hiroshi of conspiring with the equalists. That felt like eons ago now, as she quietly closed the door and shuffled into the room. It stood much the same as she remembered it but with a light layer of dust covering the items in the room. Even the small chairs at the front of the large room looked caked with dust. Korra wondered for a moment if Asami had not entered this room since Hiroshi’s arrest, and had asked kindly if others would do the same. She then thought of her own Asami, and how maybe back home things were much the same. An old wound Asami hadn’t wanted to open since her fathers death. 

Korra felt suddenly incredibly guilty, she hadn’t just left out the whole relationship thing. She had left out Asami’s father too. She hadn’t really done it consciously, but now standing in this room she knew why her tongue had withheld it even from herself. She knew the pain it would bring, and the questions she truly didn’t know the answers to. 

X

Korra’s search had turned up empty and even though Asami felt like she could breathe a little easier she could see how much this was hurting Korra. And the thought of Korra in pain made Asami’s heart twist all the more tighter. 

She gave Korra a soft reassuring smile when she returned after several hours of searching the whole house. 

“We will find her.” Asami said.

“I’m beginning to think we won’t.” Korra responded looking at the floor, her voice sounding harsh and distant. 

“There are still other places to look, other places I’d be. We will turn this whole city upside down to find her. I promise.” Asami said, and she meant it even if it felt like a lump was forming in her throat. Another promise Asami wasn’t sure she could keep. 

“Hey Mako, you in here?” A familiar voice called from outside the room. 

“In here Bo!” Mako said slowly rising off of the couch. 

“I got some big news!” Bolin yelled as he entered the room, “Oh hey Asami and Korra. Anyways I…” 

Bolin stopped and looked back over at the two women standing opposite of Mako. Asami could see his wheels spinning as he looked at Korra. He looked different than the last time Asami had seen him. His hair was disheveled and he looked older, older than she remembered. Despite his original happy demeanor as he walked in, she could see something was different. He held himself differently, and the purple bags that sat under his eyes made him look like he had been in some sort of fight. 

His face fell open much like Mako’s had earlier in the day, mouth agape and staring like a child would at a stranger. 

“Korra.” He said softly as rushed over to her and enveloped her in a big hug, “You’re alive!?” 

Korra seemed taken aback by the sudden embrace but hugged him back just the same. When Bolin pulled away from her his soft green eyes were full of tears. 

“Is this a dream?” Bolin asked looking at everyone else in the room as he sniffled.

Asami and Mako both shook their heads in response. 

“Bo, we should talk.” Mako said after a moment, gesturing towards the chairs in the room. 

Bolin looked at Korra again his sniffles getting louder by the minute and simply nodded. He seemed in a daze as he slowly walked over to the couch and sat down beside Mako. 

Asami looked over at Korra who was already looking back at her. Korra’s face was pulled into what seemed like a permanent grimace, and her shoulders were slumped forward. Asami wondered what she must be thinking, how horrible this must all be for her. She looked away as Mako spoke. 

X 

After an excruciating hour of telling Bolin the truth, Asami and Korra were now back in her car and headed back to her apartment. Asami kept looking over at Korra and seeing just how tired she looked, she looked as tired as Asami felt. 

“Are you alright?” Asami asked. 

Korra sighed and kept her face turned towards the windshield but she didn’t respond. 

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Asami said annoyance seeping into her voice ever so slightly. 

“I’m just really tired ‘Sami.” Korra said softly. 

There was that nickname again, the one she had heard Korra say yesterday as she slammed her into the desk. It was a nickname that had been reserved for her father and her mother once upon a time. But no one had called her that in quite sometime. 

“When did you start calling me that?” Asami asked after a few breaths of silence.

“What?” 

“‘Sami.” 

“Oh.” Korra said, her voice sounding more strained than it had mere seconds ago, “I’m not sure.” 

“Oh.” Asami responded back. 

“Sorry I don’t have a better answer for you.” Korra said shrugging. 

Asami looked over at the young Avatar again and could visibly see the tension in her shoulders. She again wondered what Korra was thinking, and why this Korra seemed so tense around her. Korra was holding something back, but she wasn’t quite sure she should push. She’d seen Korra pushed too hard before many a time, and it was never fun to be on Korra’s bad side, and yet she found herself saying, “What aren’t you telling me?” 

If Korra had seemed tense before, it was as if every muscle in her body had suddenly coiled into a tight ball with the sound of that question. And Asami could physically feel Korra bristle up. 

“I told you everything you need to know.” Korra said her voice sharp to Asami’s ears. 

“You’re lying.” Asami said as she pulled the car into her parking space.

“Am not!” Korra said finally daring to look at her now. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Asami said her voice verging on angry. 

“I told you everything you need to know.” Korra repeated and was very nearly gritting her teeth. 

Asami just scoffed and looked away hot tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head. 

“Fine.” Asami said. 

A deafening silence filled the air and neither one of them seemed to want to break it. 

“There is something.” Korra said finally, “Something I hadn’t meant to keep from you, and hadn’t even realized I hadn’t said until today.” 

Asami looked at Korra then, her heart pounding and tears still streaming down her face. She thought of how Korra had called her girlfriend just yesterday. How maybe that had more implications than she was letting on. She had convinced herself Korra had meant something else, and even now Asami believed she did. 

Korra was again refusing to look at her as she spoke, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap, “You’re father he died, during Kuvira’s attack. He sacrificed himself to save the city.”   
That Asami had not expected, and just like that the thread that had been holding her up snapped and she felt anger and pain like she had never felt before.

“I’m so sorry Asami. I meant to tell you, and really I thought I had. And today I accidentally stumbled into his study and it was so dusty and I—.” 

“Get out.” Asami said interrupting Korra. 

“What?” Korra said. 

“Get out!” Asami could hear the shrillness in her scream and the tears were now falling faster.

She didn’t dare look at Korra, not as Korra hesitated and then slowly unbuckled herself from the seat and stepped out, nor as she threw the apartment keys at Korra’s head, and especially not when she revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot. 

This was all too much. She could feel the hole in her heart grow in size, maybe even swallowing it whole for all she knew. She felt numb and in an enormous amount of pain all at the same time. 

Dead? She hadn’t even forgiven him yet and Korra had to tell her that he was dead? She hadn’t spoken to him in years, let alone read the mail he sent her every month. She thought about the hundreds of letters he had sent to her, now collecting dust in a drawer she never touched at work. And then she thought about how he must look now, gray and withered in an empty prison cell. 

She hadn’t realized where she was headed until she was already there, now parked in front of Avatar Korra park. Her legs carried her to the statue really and truly without warning, as if they had a mind of their own. She sat down and put her face in her hands. Sobs weren’t coming out, in fact it seemed like she had left her tears with Korra. 

“You’re father he died, during Kuvira’s attack. He sacrificed himself to save the city.” 

Asami heard the sentence replay back in her head. 

“He sacrificed himself to save the city.” She said quietly. 

A sudden pain pierced its way into Asami’s brain, blinding and hot. She shut her eyes tightly trying to will it to go away. It felt like someone was boiling her brain from the inside out. She felt weak and extremely nauseous and she wondered if this was what dying felt like. She slumped against the back of the statue and let the blinding pain take over.

Asami was looking down at a what appeared to be a smaller version of a future industries plasma saw cutting into platinum. 

“We need to get out of here.” She said. 

“Almost there.” A familiar voice said, sounding desperate. 

Ice from above falls onto the suit Asami is sitting in and she gasps knowing she and her companion are in danger. 

“We have to go now!” She yells.

“Almost there. Almost there.” And this time she recognizes the voice as if waking up from a dream. It’s her fathers. 

She looks up again to see the mecha suit’s arm breaking free of the ice. 

“Dad! Now!” She screams. 

“Goodbye, Asami. I love you.” 

She feels her body launch back with force and screams, “Dad!” But it’s too late. She watches in horror as the giant hand swings down and crushes the entire suit and her dad with it. 

When Asami woke, she could feel her head pounding as if she had drank all night without an ounce of water. It felt like her head was about to explode, and her stomach churned at the pain. It was now fully dark outside but she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been out. She pulled her sweaty hair off the nape of her neck just as her stomach turned for the worse. 

Before Asami knew it she was running towards the closest body of water and dry heaving into it, thanking the spirits that no one was out to watch this spectacle. 

When she could finally take some breaths without starting to dry heave again she shoved her hands into the water to bring it to her burning up face. The dream flashed behind her eyes as she closed them, and she felt the pain again. Less so than before, more like she was peeling off a bandaid from a wound that hadn’t quite healed. 

It all had felt so real, maybe too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be going off the rails lol, let me know what y'all think?


	6. Chapter 6

Korra stood in the parking lot, the keys in her hands staring at the spot where Asami’s car had been seconds, minutes, or hours ago she wasn’t quite sure. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed through a tight tube and every time it beat, it hurt.

Asami had never spoken to her that way. Had never spoken to her with such revulsion and anger. And it felt like Korra had been hit by a Satomobile going its top speed.

She hadn’t meant to hurt this Asami. She hadn’t meant to keep something like that from her. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret. It was like her brain had known that this Asami couldn’t handle the truth. That or Korra was really really stupid, and that felt more like the winning thought.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

_Why hadn’t she told her?_

Those questions wouldn’t stop bouncing around in her head and she wished she had the answers. But she didn’t. She shuffled the keys into her pocket and decided to go up to the apartment and wait to apologize to Asami.

**X**

A couple of hours passed by with Korra pacing the apartment wondering when, or even if Asami would come back. She contemplated going out to find her, thinking maybe she’d be in the park. A flash of Asami’s angry face appeared in her head and she thought it might be best to leave her alone, let her cool off. It’s what she would want if it were her.

However knowing Asami, in her time of need she generally didn’t want to be left alone. Korra had been rolling that thought around in her head since she had gone upstairs. This Asami was clearly different, and what if Korra’s instincts were wrong.

She had no idea if Asami was the key to finding her Asami and on top of that, this one was the only reason she hadn’t completely lost it yet. Having this Asami close to her made her fear sit under the surface.

Korra thought back to a couple months ago when Asami was taken by Tokuga. She would’ve done anything to make sure Asami was safe. But being around Asami, at least a version of her made it easier for Korra to stay calm and level headed.

Korra heard the faint sound of the door to the apartment open and practically sprinted towards it. Asami stood against the door looking paler then Korra had ever seen her, she looked sweaty and on the verge of passing out. An apology that Korra was about to give died on her lips at the sight of her.

“Woah, are you ok?” Korra asked grabbing Asami by the elbows to steady her.

“Never been better.” Asami deadpanned.

Korra gently touched her hand to Asami’s head, “You’re burning up.” She said softly.

“Like I said, never felt better.” Asami said moving out of Korra’s grasp.

“Asami let me help.” Korra said gently again, “I’m a healer, remember?”

“I’m f—.” Asami didn’t get to finish her sentence as her body fell forward.

Korra moved with the grace of a bender and snatched her before she fell flat on her face. She easily scooped her up and brought her over to the couch and laid her down gently. Asami’s eyes fluttered back open and she looked at Korra with a faint smile.

“You are really pretty.” Asami said softly.

Korra’s heart tightened and she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

“I think that’s just the fever talking.” Korra said moving away from her.

She quickly went into the kitchen in search of a large bowl to put some water into. She could feel fear creeping into her heart as she searched. Her brain going a million miles a second. When she finally found one and quickly filled it with water she rushed back over to Asami’s side.

If it was possible Asami looked paler and smaller than she had before. Korra quickly went to work bending the water around her hands shifting it back and forth trying to find the source of the weird ailment, a long ago method taught to her by Katara. She found the source centered on Asami’s forehead and quickly encapsulated it in water. It was a strange feeling of trying to heal the area, something felt not quite right to Korra, and she wasn’t even sure the water could help Asami.

Asami’s eyes fluttered open again and she gave Korra another soft smile.

“That feels good.” Asami said softly.

“What happened?” Korra asked locking eyes briefly.

“I’m not sure.” Asami replied, “I just remember being angry and then my head went ow.”

“Your head went ow?” Korra asked softly.

Asami hummed and then closed her eyes again.

“Words hard.”

“I see.” Korra said a worried knot forming in her chest.

“Korra?” Asami whispered after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep something from you.” Korra tried not to think about the fact that she was still keeping something from her.

Asami closed her eyes once again and slightly nodded her head seeming to relax more into Korra’s touch.

Korra unabashedly looked at her for the first time. Studying her features, the slope of her nose, and the beginning of her lips. Korra had studied this face many times before and she knew it well. Knew where Asami’s smile began and ended, knew the flecks of gold that sat in her eyes. Star bursts she liked to call them, yellow and green star bursts. It was something you’d never notice about Asami unless you were this close to her face, and even though Korra couldn’t see them, she knew they were there.

Her heart clenched for what felt like the billionth time. In any universe Korra was convinced she’d love Asami as hard and as fast as she had the first time. She missed her desperately in that moment. She missed more than just the simple kiss or touch, she missed the intimacy of just being this close.

Korra’s eyebrows knit together and a fierce determination came over her, she would find Asami. They would go home, and things would be the way they had always been. Maybe helping this Asami was the way out. She wasn’t sure what the rules of this strange alternate universe was, but something felt right about being there.

After several minutes of healing she bent the water back into the bowl and leaned back on her heels. Asami looked better than she had when she came in but her complexion had yet to fully return back to normal. Asami’s hair was all over the place, an unusual sight to see. Korra gently swept a few black strands back from her face before standing up and moving away. The gentleness of the touch even to her felt too intimate.

**X**

Asami wasn’t quite sure how she had stumbled back to her car, nor how she drove home but somehow she had. She had, and making it to the door of the apartment had seemed an insurmountable feat. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back and the shivers that followed each trail. Her body ached and she had never felt this incredibly sick before. It was as if her head had expanded beyond its ability to. It ached and throbbed and her stomach still felt on the verge of another upheaval.

When she stepped inside, there was Korra. And she felt anger all over again, but it seemed she couldn’t muster it in the state she was in. Rather soft annoyance took its place.

“Woah, are you ok?” Korra said and grabbed Asami by the elbows.

The touch alone was enough to make Asami melt into her arms out of tiredness or a need to stop performing she wasn’t sure, but she still didn’t allow herself to.

“Never been better.” Asami said, but it didn’t come out how she wanted it to.

“You’re burning up.” Korra said as her hand gently touched Asami’s head.

“Like I said, never felt better.” Asami said finally mustering up the energy to move out of Korra’s reach.

“Asami let me help.” Korra said, “I’m a healer, remember?”

“I’m f-.” Asami felt her body lurch forward, and her vision fuzz out into black.

She couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or seconds when she was able to open her eyes again. She could vaguely remember the feeling of strong arms holding her but she wasn’t sure if that had been something her brain had conjured up to explain how she got on the couch or not.

When she could fully focus Korra was kneeling in front of her, worry etched into her features. Her eyes the beautiful bright blue she had always known. Despite the frown of worry on her face Asami couldn’t help but think how pretty she looked.

She blinked and each blink felt heavy like her eyes couldn’t stay open, but when she forced them open again. Korra was gone, and another slow hard blink brought Korra back. Time felt like it was moving strangely slow and fast all at the same time.

A rush of relief came to Asami’s pounding head and she could feel the water pressing down and around her temples.

“That feels good.” Asami said, feeling like her mouth couldn’t move around the words.

“What happened?” Korra asked looking at her.

“I’m not sure.” Asami said, “I just remember being angry and then my head went ow.”

Asami would’ve probably grimaced at her lack of words but feeling anything other than the cooling of the water seemed impossible.

“Your head went ow?”

Asami responded with a hum, and then said, “words hard.”

“I see.” Korra responded.

Asami suddenly remembered how she had left Korra before. She remembered her loud shrill of a scream and the squeal of her tires as she drove off. She thought she should apologize even if it may have been the reaction she needed at the time.

“Korra?” She said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” And Asami hoped Korra knew she meant it.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep something from you.” Korra said.

Asami wanted to say more but she felt so tired, and the soothing water encapsulating her head made it all the more difficult. She could feel her breath evening out and her eyes drift close of their own accord shrouding her in comfortable darkness.

**X**

By the time Asami woke up again the lights were all out in the apartment. A blanket was pulled up over her, and her shoes had been set by the couch. She smiled knowing that it had been Korra who had been so thoughtful. Her head still ached dully and it seemed her fever was gone.

She could hear light breaths coming from the other side of the room, she squinted through the darkness and could make out Korra’s body slumped in the chair, her head folded down towards her chest. Another smile pulled at her lips, and she wondered if Korra was always like this with her Asami.

“Korra.” She whispered into the quiet of the room.

Nothing but more quiet snores filled the silence.

“Korra.” She said a bit louder, eliciting the Avatar’s head to shoot up in her direction, eyes wide and bright somehow, even in the dark.

“Are you ok?” Korra asked adjusting her gaze.

“I’m better.” Asami replied, “Thank you.”

Korra nodded and stretched her neck back.

“You didn’t need to stay down here.” Asami said as she watched Korra wince.

“I was worried.”

Asami didn’t reply back, again she wondered if Korra was always like this. She knew Korra was a protector of sorts, always knew that in the back of her mind. Fierce, loyal, and determined to succeed was the Korra she knew. This one was very much like her own, and maybe had she stayed alive long enough, Asami would’ve seen this side too.

“Have you always been like this?” Asami asked.

“Always been like what?”

“Sooo... soft?” Asami dragged out.

Even from across the room Asami could see how much Korra had stiffened at the question, another question it seemed that crossed a line. A line Asami didn’t know had been drawn between them. Of course how could she, she hardly knew this version of Korra. So alike and yet so different.

“Umm yeah I guess.” Korra finally answered shrugging.

Asami thought she should let it go, she had pushed Korra for more information before and hadn’t liked the outcome, if she did it again it could prove to be worse. She held her tongue and decided to come back to the previous topic.

“Why didn’t you tell me about my father?” She asked.

“I don’t really have an answer for that. I guess I was worried about how much it would hurt you.” Korra said, “What was it that you said about your head? It went ow? I guess in a way mine did too and it thought it would spare you from the pain that Asami had gone through once before.”

Korra shook her head.

“I wish I had a better answer for you.”

“Well who knows how things will end up here.” Asami said, “Maybe you were doing me some good, but I just had to know.”

“Yeah you’re stubborn like that.” Korra said a small chuckle escaping her mouth.

“And you aren’t?” Asami asked teasingly.

“Oh no I am, no arguments there.” Korra said putting her hands up in mock surrender.

And just like that it seemed as if they were in that comfortable bubble, one where it felt ok to laugh, to joke, and to just be.

Asami wondered if tensions were always this rounded up between the two of them or if her senses were heightened after a year of Korra being gone.

_Gone_ , a memory of the last time she saw her Korra’s face flashed in the back of her mind, a nasty reminder that she couldn’t get too comfortable with this one.

“Are you sure you’re better?” Korra asked getting up and quickly closing the distance between them.

Asami blinked up at her and tried to ignore how it felt to have her this close. Dizzying and painful all at the same time. She nodded slowly.

Korra again gently brushed her hand against Asami’s face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks just at the softness of it, and she was thankful for the darkness of the room.

“No more fever.” Korra said simply and just as quickly as she had closed the gap between them, she opened it up again. Asami again tried to ignore how the space made her feel.

“I guess I shouldn’t be so worried, at least you aren’t telling me how beautiful I am anymore.” Korra said her big lopsided grin making its appearance for the first time all day.

“I what?” Asami said and again was thankful for the darkness of the room, her face felt beet red at the comment.

“In your feverish state you used the words, and I quote, ‘you are really pretty.’” Korra’s grin seemed to get wider.

Asami remembered thinking it, but she didn’t think she had said it aloud.

“Well you are, aren’t you?” Asami said, challenging Korra.

“What?” Korra said, her face dropped.

“You are really pretty.” Asami said now matter of factly.

Korra looked away and became stiff again, another line drawn. This time Asami couldn’t help the curiosity burning in the back of her mind.

“What’s wrong?” Asami opted for what felt like an easier question than the one she really wanted to ask.

“Nothing.” Korra said, “It’s just… you remind me so much of her.”

“Oh.” Asami said feeling herself shrink into the couch, and before she could roll over the thought in her head she said, “You too.”

Bright blue eyes met green for a moment, Korra looked away first.

“I think I’m going to go up to bed.” Korra finally spoke, “Thank you for helping me today. I know it wasn’t easy.”

Korra didn’t allow for Asami to respond as she quickly walked the expanse of the room and up the stairs.

Asami sighed audibly and threw her head back. She stared up at the high ceiling and wished that she could know what Korra was thinking. She wished for everything to be easier, less painful, she wished for Korra to be honest and open, but mostly she wished for her Korra to be alive. Everything had seemed so effortless then. A dynamic duo that Asami never dreamed would occur, but it had. What came with it was a feeling Asami hadn’t felt since she was young.

At a young age Asami knew, she had always known that she liked more than just men. Crushes would come and go, and sometimes when they came, they came in the form of other girls in her class. Asami could pass it off, and would pass it off for many years as flukes. As little blips of misguided feelings because she had lost her mother so young. But as she got older it became harder to ignore it, and it became even harder when she met Korra.

Korra was undeniably beautiful and strong, and when the excuse to become closer to Korra came she allowed it, willed it even. And by the time she had begun to feel the pull of Korra’s own gravity it had been too late. She had been too late, and Asami had thought that was fate. That confessing her growing feelings towards Korra wasn’t meant to happen, and so it didn’t. But here was this Korra, still beautiful and strong, and with the same gravity and it hurt all the same.

Her brain went back to the day before, “girlfriend.” She said softly into the empty room.

And there was the question that she hadn’t allowed herself to ask again.

_What if Korra had meant girlfriend literally?_

_Or_

_What if it had meant nothing?_

It was best for her not to know because if she did, it would make it that much harder to let Korra go. But it burned in her mind, seared there much like the dream she had had hours ago.

**X**

Korra couldn’t sleep, she’d close her eyes and think about how much time she was wasting. She’d close her eyes and think about Asami, where was she? Was she ok?

And the most pressing of all was the version of Asami that she had left downstairs. How she hadn’t backed down from Korra’s teasing, how sick she had been when she came in, how everything felt so strained, and how every time she looked at her she just wanted to kiss her. Touch her. It felt weird to want that, but even if it wasn’t her Asami; It was still a version of Asami that was familiar enough. Familiar enough to blur the lines between which Asami she should be protecting and loving.

By the time dawn hit, Korra’s eyes burned and she wished that she had gotten at least a wink of sleep. She decided that she might as well get up and start on some breakfast before Asami got up and tried to make burned food again.

Food was a peace offering right? Korra wasn’t sure but she also knew that neither of them had really eaten since breakfast time the previous day. Even though the day felt endless the day before, it seemed neither of them had bothered to actually take care of themselves.

Korra peered into Asami’s fridge and grimaced. It was practically empty save for a few eggs and some leftovers that had started to grow mold. This Asami was no different than hers, if it weren’t for Korra they’d never have a stocked pantry or fridge, and Korra was certain that Asami would forget meals without her. Another common thread between the two heiresses. It seemed the more and more she was around this Asami, she was the Asami that Korra had always known.

Korra grabbed the eggs and decided it was the best she could do given the empty fridge and got to work.

**X**

Asami tossed and turned all night, flashes of the dream kept running through her mind. It played like a loop in her head and it seemed like every time she’d start to really fall asleep she’d be woken again by the sinking feeling that her father was dead and she’d have to remind herself that he wasn’t. He was alive, in prison, but alive.

Asami eventually lost track of the time passing as she laid there and before she knew it dawn had hit, her headache hadn’t gone and neither had the feeling of loss.

She had heard Korra’s heavy feet pass by her room and head down the staircase but she stayed put, the comfort of her bed keeping her down. And before she knew it, she could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Asami laid there a few minutes more before she realized she couldn’t lay there forever, she couldn’t avoid the inevitable. She’d have to see Korra again, at least for a little while longer. She could do that, couldn’t she?

Seeing Korra cook wasn’t meant to make Asami feel things, but it did nonetheless. She had gently padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, Korra’s back was to her, completely relaxed. Maybe more relaxed than Asami had seen it since she had gotten here.

Korra was wearing a loose white tank top, something Asami had let her borrow. Asami could see the muscle of Korra’s back move fluidly as she cooked and she found that she liked seeing Korra this way. She liked the domesticity, the relaxed nature of it, and she wished she could hold this moment. Stay in it and not come out of it, because the moment Korra knew she was there things would shift back to normal. Tight unease would replace the calm.

Asami gently cleared her throat to alert Korra to her presence. Things had to keep moving forward, Asami reminded herself.

Korra whirled around her bright blue eyes wide and her arms raised. It reminded Asami of herself, as she had done quite the same thing yesterday morning.

“How are you so quiet?” Korra asked squaring her shoulders and huffing.

Asami shrugged a smile forming, “Practice I guess.”

Korra rolled her eyes and gave Asami her classic crooked smile and Asami noticed the tension in her shoulders hadn’t returned yet. Another bubble it seemed was surrounding them, and Asami was thankful for the comfort of it.

“Why don’t you grab some plates? It’s nothing special but I figured this would be better than what you tried to feed me yesterday.” Korra teased.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve had many people tell me my cooking is amazing.” Asami said as she pulled out some plates.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I doubt even Pabu would eat it.” Korra said her laughter filling the space.

“How dare you!” Asami said in mock offense her hand to her chest.

Korra giggled and Asami swore she felt lighter at the sound.

Korra dished up the eggs onto two plates and they ate in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will start to pick up, I know it has been sort of slow going. Thanks for reading! And always appreciate feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Korra watched Asami leave for work shortly after breakfast had ended, it almost felt like a normal day. But Korra knew better than to fall into the pattern of normalcy. It would be so easy for her to do with Asami, any version of her. She was easy like that, to talk to, to be around. It was one of the many things Korra liked about her. Korra wondered for a second what it could be like, here, if Asami knew how she felt. They’d be able to gain back some time lost. Then she thought of how selfish that would be, to stay. This wasn’t her world to stay in, she had places to be, world affairs to take care of, and she had her own Asami who did know the truth.

Asami promised she’d meet Korra in the park again around noon to help her search all of Air Temple Island. Another place to cross off the list of a thousand other places her Asami could be.

Korra hoped that she would get lucky when they got there; that Tenzin and the air kids wouldn’t be home, after all most of the air nation was out doing work around the Earth Kingdom. She had a sinking feeling she wouldn’t be that lucky, and much like yesterday she knew it was going to be painful. However, as painful as it would be she couldn’t stop now. Asami was out there somewhere, she had to be.

A sudden muffled ringing filled the room and Korra turned towards the door it was coming from, Asami’s study. Korra walked over to the door and lightly pushed it open.

“Uh Asami’s place, Korra speaking.” Korra awkwardly said as she picked up the phone.

“I thought I dreamed it yesterday, you really are here.” Mako said quietly.

_Yeah where ever here is,_ Korra thought.

“Yeah it’s me.”

“Listen, Bo and I wanna help. It’s weird seeing you here again, being alive and all but I—I know you need to get back to your own time.”

**X**

Asami had been thrown into meeting after meeting the moment she arrived at the office and it seemed her dull headache from last night had made its reappearance. Except it had become more than just a dull ache, it pounded behind her eyes and in her temples. Not even three cups of coffee helped in easing it. And her most recent meeting about the new city infrastructure hadn’t helped with the pounding either. After each meeting Asami would glance down at her watch, begging for it to move faster. Even the drive over to the park had seemed long and arduous. Asami wondered if she was about to get another bout of whatever hit her the night before. She hoped not, for her sake and for Korra’s.

“Hey, you’re late.” Korra said as Asami approached her.

“Sorry I got hung up a little bit longer than I meant to. You ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” Korra shrugged, “But I don’t know if they are.”

Korra pointed behind Asami to two people barreling towards them.

“What are you guys doing here?” Asami asked as they came to a halt.

“We— here — help.” Was all Bolin managed to get out.

“Sorry we’re late.” Mako said.

“It’s ok, but we should get going.”

Asami gave Korra a quizzical look.

“Mako called and said he wanted to help, I figure we need all the hands we can get.” Korra said shrugging again.

Asami nodded but inside she felt a confusing twist of emotions. The thought of being around Mako and Bolin again made her happy, and it made the team whole again. But there were other feelings that came along with that. She knew that the moment Korra left they would fall apart again. Mako and Bolin would go back to their semblance of life and Asami would be alone. And there was the other emotion, the twisting selfish feeling she got around Korra. All she wanted was to get to spend time with Korra, alone. Whatever borrowed time she had with her was surely running out, and there was still so much to say to her, so much to tell her.

**X**

Air Temple Island looked the same as it always had to Korra, the only difference was the feeling she got looking at it. Instead of the usual excitement of seeing Tenzin and the rest of the air benders, she was filled with a sense of trepidation. She wasn’t sure how this would go, but she imagined more heavy tears and a growing pang in the pit of her stomach.

She figured it would be best to get it over with, to do the hard part first so that they could focus on the task at hand, finding Asami.

“We’re here!” Bolin said jumping off the boat and onto the dock.

Korra thought he almost looked like himself again, the happy goofy earth bender she had always known.

Everyone else let the boat fully dock before getting off. A deep heavy sigh escaped Korra’s mouth as she looked at the front of the island.

“Come on, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Asami said beside her, giving her an encouraging smile.

It made Korra’s chest tighten more rather than put her at ease.

They headed up the large hill towards the main temple and every step felt endless to Korra, as if she couldn’t get this over with fast enough. By the time they reached the door Korra was sure she had lost her nerve.

Asami gave a soft knock on the door and gave another encouraging smile to Korra, but this time her hand reached out. Her hand fell into Korra’s easily, like it always had, she squeezed it once before letting go. Another reassurance that she was here for her, and in that moment Korra fought the urge to grab ahold of Asami’s hand again and keep it there.

“Oh Asami! It’s good to see you. You haven’t been to dinner in several weeks.” Pema said as she opened the door, “and I see you’ve brought—.”

Pema stopped and Korra swore she did a double take at the sight of her.

“Korra?”

“Hi Pema. Any chance Tenzin is here?” Korra said trying to keep her cool, an awkward forced smile on her face.

Pema didn’t break her eye contact with Korra for one moment before calling out for Tenzin. She looked paler than Korra had ever seen her, and she wondered what the air acolyte woman thought of this once dead avatar now alive and on her doorstep.

**X**

Tenzin had come briskly to the door and had looked every bit as shocked as Pema did. His long face seemed to get longer and the more he gaped the more Korra wished she had lost her nerve and just searched the island in secret.

They had eventually managed to get Tenzin and Pema into the living quarters of their own home to speak. He had cried during the retelling of her story. It was a sight Korra had never seen before, and she wished she never had. It dug into her chest and grew into her stomach, and sat there like a weight. She wondered how much longer it would be until she sunk with it.

“I suppose it’s possible for something like this to occur. I’ve never read about it but you’re here, so it must be.” Tenzin said, his voice thick with emotion, “It’s so good to see you again Korra. We really have missed you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Korra said and even her voice felt strained, “Pema you said that Asami hasn’t been here in a while?”

Pema hadn’t spoken since opening the door and locking eyes with Korra. Even now she looked as if she was struggling to come to terms with what her eyes were seeing.

“No, she um was coming once a week about a month back for dinner.” Pema said locking eyes with Asami.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been coming as much.” Asami said apologetically, “I’ve been so busy.”

Pema gave her a soft smile and a nod more tears forming in her eyes.

“I would like to look around the island anyways.” Korra said after a beat, “if that’s alright.”

“Of course, take your time.” Tenzin said.

“Are Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo here?”

“They’re on a mission, but I think it’s best that they aren’t here. Everything is still so… fresh.” Tenzin said, “Let us know if we can be of any assistance.”

Korra nodded and thanked whatever spirit had allowed for them to not be there. She knew that they would be the last straw for her. She loved those kids, even if sometimes she wanted to earth bend them far, far away from her. They were as close as Korra could get to younger siblings of her own.

“Mako and Bolin why don’t you take the East side of the island. Asami and I will take the West.”

“Oohoo! I missed you taking charge!” Bolin said excitedly wiping away a stray tear and turning into his usual self.

“Come on Bo.” Mako said rolling his eyes.

Korra shook her head at the two of them, even in another universe they both still seemed to be so ridiculous. She wondered for the first time if the bending brothers were looking for her and Asami back at home. Did they even know they were missing?

**X**

Asami quietly followed Korra into the girl’s dormitory holding her tongue at telling the Avatar the likelihood of Asami not being seen by anyone on the island was pretty slim. She could tell how much Korra was on edge, and figured it would be best if she didn’t voice her opinion.

Korra flung open the sliding door of Asami’s old room and stomped in.

She hadn’t been in here in quite sometime, at least not to stay the night. The last time she had been to visit this room and to visit Korra’s was a month ago, when she vowed to take a break from coming to the island. She remembered the feeling she had felt then, that she felt now.

_Asami stood in the doorway of Korra’s room. It still smelled like her and she wished there was a way to manufacture the smell so she’d always have it. Korra’s blue glider had been placed in the corner of the room and some crude old drawings done by Tenzin’s kids were haphazardly taped to the walls. Asami didn’t venture in further, she couldn’t bring herself to cross the threshold of the doorway. She wanted the room to stay as it was, nearly untouched since Korra’s passing._

_She quietly slid the door shut and shuffled down the hall to her old room. It had been cleaned since the last time she had stepped foot in it, but it looked just the same as she remembered it. A small made bed sat in the left corner of the room a wardrobe on the right, and a small window opened out into the bay. She slid the door behind her and gently sat on the made bed._

_The tears that she had been holding in all dinner started to fly out. She lost track of time in the room as the tears kept coming and the pain seeped deep into her heart leeching all of her energy._

_Asami wished this room would still be what it was for her a couple of years ago but it no longer was. It stopped serving its purpose two years prior. It had once been a room full of solace, a place that didn’t remind her of the broken home, the ruined company, and her father’s betrayal. It had been almost like opening up a clean slate, but now memories of Korra were in this room. On this island. They were everywhere._

_By the time Asami had finally stopped crying and let the hole that was wide open in her chest fill with the cold of numbness, it was late into the evening. Another several hours not accounted for._

“Ugh!!” Korra frustratedly yelled as she shoved the mattress back down on the bed and the noise of it had Asami snapping back to the present.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked finally stepping into the room with her.

“Looking for a clue or something. Anything to tell me she was here.” Korra said her hands clenched in fists.

The room was in disarray now. The previously made bed had its sheets torn off and the dresser had each drawer pulled out. Korra was now desperately scanning the room again for a clue that was not there; her body was shaking.

“Korra.” Asami exhaled softly, “hey.” 

“I have to find her.” Korra said gently her voice sounding far far away.

Asami firmly wrapped her hand around Korra’s arm. Korra looked back at her, her blue eyes filled with tears on the brink of spilling over. Asami didn’t hesitate to pull Korra towards her into an embrace. She tensed in her arms at first; it seemed she did every time Asami got the courage to touch her, but Korra’s muscle’s released a couple of seconds into the embrace and she tumbled into Asami. Her arms wrapped tighter around Asami’s waste and her body was pressed so close to Asami’s she felt like she was being enveloped.

Korra’s shakes were coming harder now and Asami could feel that she had buried her face into her shoulder. She held Korra tightly wishing for the embrace to continue forever. She had never held Korra like this, and she wasn’t sure that Korra had ever been this vulnerable with her either.

Korra was the first to pull away, she was sniffling now and the shakes had finally subsided after several minutes.

“I’m sorry.” Korra said and the rigidness was making its reappearance.

No longer in Asami’s arms but close enough for her to see, she saw Korra’s muscle’s coil in on themselves once again.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Asami said locking eyes with Korra.

Korra’s eyes flashed for half a second and she shook her head.

“What?” Asami asked.

“Nothing. We should keep moving.” Korra said brushing past her.

Asami stood there for a moment perplexed as she watched Korra leave. It was as if a valve in Korra had suddenly been shut off and Asami wasn’t sure why or how.

**X**

Korra hadn’t meant to lose it, she hadn’t meant to let Asami comfort her either. She thought she could continue to hold it together but something had hit a nerve when she opened up the door to Asami’s old room.

This was all a mistake; coming to the island, recruiting this Asami, opening up barley healing wounds for these versions of her friends. It all felt horrible and wrong.

They were now headed towards the training yard of the island. An area where Korra used to practice her bending stances when she was still learning how to airbend. Asami trailed far behind her not having said a word since they left the dormitory. In fact neither had Korra, she felt like she had expended all her emotional energy in that room and left it there.

If Korra was being honest with herself she was embarrassed with how she had acted in that room. How she had clung to Asami like she was her life line while she sobbed. She was never exactly fond of being emotionally unwound in front of people, at least not in that way. Anger for her had been easy growing up, an easy emotion to latch on and let out. But this hadn’t been that, and Korra had gotten used to the comfort Asami gave her. So when this Asami presented herself, it was easy and she allowed it for a moment, a moment too long.

Korra continued to walk and search for a sign of the heiress as she tried to push her feelings back down.

She was now standing near the meditation pavilion, where she often went when she was at her wits end. She took another couple of steps so that she was now in the pavilion looking out over the bay. She could feel Asami’s quiet presence behind her.

“You know, whenever I am frustrated I come here.” Korra said softly, almost to herself, “It’s one of the best places to clear your head on the island.”

“I come here too.” Asami said moving closer.

Korra looked at her to continue.

“I was coming here every month after she passed, up until about a month ago. It was nice at first, and it felt like it made it easier to get by. Eventually I couldn’t handle it anymore, but before then I’d come out here with a cup of tea and listen to the sound of the waves hitting below.” Asami said softly a sad smile on her lips.

“You brought tea out here to me once before.” Korra said looking back out at the water again, “I was stressed about the upcoming fight with Kuvira. I swear even then I knew—.” Korra stopped realizing where her words were taking her.

“Knew what?” Asami asked.

“Nothing.” Korra responded, her throat tightening at the lie.

“Why do you always do that?” Asami said, sounding angry for the first time.

“Do what?” Korra said her throat tightening even more.

“It’s like you’re holding back from me every time you speak.”

Korra tensed at the anger in her voice but just shrugged, not trusting her voice anymore to speak.

“You lied to me about my father and now you’re lying to me about something else.” Asami said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

“I’m not lying.” Korra said through gritted teeth.

“Bullshit.” Asami said her voice sharp.

“I didn’t mean to keep the truth about Hiroshi from you, I told you that.” 

“Sure, just like you’re not meaning to keep whatever the hell else it is you won’t tell me.” Asami said suddenly stepping closer her finger jabbing into Korra’s chest with every word.

Korra could feel the anger rising in her now, Asami was antagonizing her and she knew what she was doing.

“What are you so afraid of?” Asami asked, “I wonder what _she_ would think of this.”

“It’s none of your business.” Korra said coldly.

Asami audibly scoffed, “Whatever it is you’re keeping from me must be damn good.”

“I don’t have time for this!” Korra yelled pushing past Asami.

“No you’re not doing that again!” Asami grabbed her arm hard and spun her back around.

Both their chests were heaving in anger and Korra felt like she was on the brink of springing the truth, but something behind Asami caught her eye.

“What is that?” Korra said forgetting the anger.

She heard Asami say what but she ignored it as she moved closer and bent down. In between two wooden slats of the pavilion sat something white, it stuck out slightly and flapped in thewind. She pulled at it gently trying to release it from its prison without tearing it. The piece of paper slowly slid out and Korra quickly unfolded it.

_Blink and you’ll miss it._

“Let me see it.” Asami said putting her hand out, the argument suddenly forgotten.

Korra handed it over her head buzzing with what that could mean.

“This is my handwriting.” Asami said softly handing it back over to Korra.

“I know, but what does it mean?”

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a tough chapter. Always appreciate some good feedback! Especially since this chapter feels a bit off to me but I have read it over and over again and can't think of how else to tell it so... Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Also I have already started on the next chapter so hopefully that will be out soon!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. Been having a hard time writing lately and just in general having a rough go of it. Thank you for taking the time to read this story if you're reading it, and as always I appreciate some feedback! This is very very angsty, so prepare yourself lol

By the time they were done searching the sun was starting to set. The boys hadn’t discovered anything on their side of the island and all Korra and Asami had to show was a piece of paper that told them nothing and felt more like a strange proverb than anything else.

“Oh I know! It means that we’re blinking too much.” Bolin said.

Mako rolled his eyes at the comment but smirked, and Asami wondered if he hadn’t seen this side of Bolin in a while.

“I don’t think that’s what it means, but thanks Bolin.” Korra said staring down at the paper.

Asami hadn’t uttered a word to Korra since they found the note, she was angry and she hoped that Korra knew it. Korra for her part seemed to be looking everywhere but at Asami when she would address the group. It seemed that they were at an impasse. Korra had shut off and Asami was quietly boiling over.

Asami thought for the first time how immature Korra was being. Lying to her was one thing, but actively ignoring her was downright childish. Korra was older now, wiser than the Korra she had known. She expected Korra to at the very least have an adult conversation about whatever it was that was going on. But the more she thought about it the less she expected, here was Korra’s stubbornness rearing its ugly head. If it wasn’t so infuriating Asami would probably find it a nice reminder of the Korra she had known.

Asami watched as Bolin and Mako conversed with Korra on their ferry ride back to Yue Bay Harbor. Korra seemed at ease, and it seemed for the most part they were falling back into old patterns. By the time the boat docked Korra was laughing with them about some weird anecdote Bolin had been animatedly talking about.

Anger was seeping through her now, like a tea kettle screaming to be let off of the heat. Asami hated that Korra was refusing to acknowledge her, refusing to let herself relax around Asami, and for what? Asami was doing everything she could to help Korra, and she wasn’t getting anything back from her other than a cold shoulder if she prodded her too hard.

“Thanks for your help today guys.” Korra said while they stood by Asami’s car.

“Anything for an old friend.” Mako said smiling, really smiling for the first time.

“You can always count on us, team Avatar is back!” Bolin said, “I know, I know—only for a little while. Mako went over it with me again and again last night. But it’s so good to have you back, even for a little while.”

Korra nodded and opened her arms to the two brothers.

“I’m sorry that it has to be this way.” Korra said softly as they hugged her.

The hug ended and Asami could feel herself blinking away tears as she watched on.

“It was good to see you again too, Asami.” Mako said hugging her, “We will see both of you tomorrow bright and early for another search party?”

“Around noon. I have more stuff to take care of at the office.”

“Of course.” Mako said, “Come on Bo.”

Bolin gave Asami a brief but tight hug before following after his brother, which just left the two of them alone again.

“Let’s go.” Asami said not daring to look at Korra for fear of bursting.

They drove in silence all the way to Asami’s apartment. Korra looked out the window and Asami felt like she was about at her melting point with this charade.

By the time Asami had unlocked the door she had looked at Korra several times trying to get her to at least look back. The most she got was a quick dart of Korra’s blue eyes before they looked the other way.

“What is your problem?” Asami said slamming the door shut behind her.

Korra stood there silently shuffling her feet and looking at the ground. She didn’t make a move to speak and it angered Asami even more.

“Of course. We’re going to play this game, the silent treatment. This is what I get after trying to help you?” Asami said, tears threatening to spill over, “Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me?”

Korra looked at her then, with a pained expression. Her blue eyes seemed to have waves crashing behind them.

“This is painful for me too.” Korra finally said her eyes not breaking from Asami’s.

“I know.” Asami said her anger slowly disappearing at the look Korra was giving her.

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Asami hoped Korra would finally talk to her, tell her everything, anything.

“I think I should go. I never meant to hurt you, but it seems the longer I stay here the more I do.” Korra said, her voice wavering.

“No.” Asami said softly, almost as if she was releasing a breath.

Another pause sat between them and Asami nearly reached for her, but it seemed she was stuck in place.

“This hurts me more than you know.” Korra was refusing to look at her again.

“Tell me about it then.” Asami said, “Please tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t.” Korra said reaching for the door.

“Yes you can.” Asami was gritting her teeth now, the anger reforming.

Korra simply shook her head the doorknob in her hand, her shoulders tighter than ever. As if she was holding her breath, holding in everything she was feeling. Asami watched her as she opened the door and gave her one last look before turning around and closing it.

She stood there, all emotion draining from her body. She felt numb, a numbness that reached all the way to her fingertips and into her toes. She was losing time again, and the tears kept quietly trickling down her face as she stared at the door.

She tried to will the door to reopen, for Korra to reappear like she had done earlier in the week. She allowed herself to imagine it. Korra opening the door a sad smile on her face and an apology on her lips. She imagined Korra hugging her and telling her the truth, whatever that truth maybe. But that was all it was, imaginary.

**X**

Korra entered the streets bleary eyed and her heart clenched. She wasn’t quite sure how her heart was continuing to beat, but it did so, and painfully at that.

She knew what she was doing was right, but every fiber of her being wanted to turn around. She wanted to tell Asami that she loved her; that she was in love with. That before all this, her Asami, was in fact hers. Hers and hers alone, and that they would kiss and laugh with one another. She wanted to tell Asami how she could imagine spending the rest of her life with her, how it felt so easy, so right. But this Asami couldn’t know that. Even if she was fine with it, happy about it even. Korra would leave eventually, and she couldn’t hurt her like that.

Either way she could not be the Korra that she wanted, and that alone was enough to make Korra run for the hills.

Korra headed back towards Yue Bay and hoped she wouldn’t overstay her welcome with Tenzin. The last images of Tenzin and Pema bumped around in her mind, the pained happy look they had given her. She was a ghost in this place, and everyone she came across treated her as such. How could they not? Korra was gone, and they had moved on without her, and here she was. This version of herself, opening up wounds left and right.

For a moment she thought about finding a bush to stay in or somewhere to escape quietly without the pain. But not having a good place to sleep, nor any money for food deterred her from the thought. She needed to be in her best shape to continue this search. If her six months alone had taught her anything, it was that.

All that time she spent looking for herself, looking for Raava had been hard. And she had done it on little amounts of food each day. It wasn’t a punishment per say, but it was something Korra could not bring herself to do a lot of during her recovery. Everything had felt hard then, even breathing. There had been times, much like the one in the ring with that earth bender. Where she treated herself poorly. She would not fall into old habits here.

Korra eventually reached Yue bay. The ferry was shut down for the night and Korra was thankful for her ability to bend. She jumped off the dock landing on the water, her arms going out to her sides to propel her forward. Bending for the first time in a while felt nice, an easy escape to let her mind focus on something else.

Before she knew it she was back at Air Temple Island, bending the water to propel her onto the dock. She walked up the hill and thought about how she would be heading home soon. She knew she would, she had to. Asami would be found and they’d get to go home and go back to their own chaotic Republic City, it was a nice comfort to allow herself to dream about.

She knocked for the second time that day on the Air bending masters door.

“Hey Tenzin. Could I stay here for the night?”

“Yes of course. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah it’s nothing I just need a place to stay.”

Tenzin nodded, accepting it as a good enough explanation and stepped aside to let Korra in. She smiled at him and he gave her a sad smile back.

**X**

Asami stood staring at the door until her feet and legs hurt. She didn’t know why she was still there, she knew Korra wasn’t coming back. Yet for some reason she could not bring herself to move.

She had pushed too hard, wanted to know too much and she was paying the price for it. She wasn’t sure if this meant Korra didn’t want her help anymore, but the finality of it seemed to be leaning that way. Maybe the space would be good, for Korra and for herself. But if she were being honest, it sounded like torture. As if she were ripping off a band-aid too soon. And she hated Korra for it, hated that she couldn’t be honest. Hated that she had left her, and hated that she had made her feel anything at all in the first place.

Hatred was an easy emotion, it sat right next to anger. And she knew both all too well. She had often held back anger, except for when those few times had seemed appropriate. She’d hold her tongue at board meetings or when one of her father’s many clients said something distasteful towards her. Hatred and anger coincided in her when she thought about her father.

“My father.” Asami said softly into the empty room.

The memory of the dream flashed back into her head once again, but this time it felt more like a memory than a dream. Dreams she didn’t often remember past the first hour of waking up, but this one felt tangible like it had happened.

**X**

Korra sat at the window in her old room, looking out at the water. It had been hours since she had asked Tenzin if she could stay. She couldn’t seem to sleep, and so she sat there with the little piece of paper in her hand. She must’ve read it a dozen times, rolled it over and over again in her head but still hadn’t cracked the meaning.

It was strange, she had never known Asami to be so cryptic, but she knew for a fact this was her handwriting. Knew that it had to mean something, didn’t it? That thought had occurred to Korra time and time again. Did it mean anything at all?

“What are you thinking ‘Sami?” She said softly folding the paper back over itself and gently placing it in her pocket as if it was a fragile thing.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she dragged her hand down her face in frustration.

**X**

Korra gulped as she took in the Sato estate for the second time, she really didn’t want to knock on the door for fear of Yin or someone other than Mako or Bolin coming to the door. She had been thinking about going out on her own today, but with the help of the boys she could cover more ground.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Oh hey.” Mako said as he opened the door, “Weren’t we supposed to meet you and Asami at the park at noon?”

“Uh yeah right, well she said— that she had a lot of work to do— and couldn’t make it.” Korra stuttered out the lie and gave Mako an awkward smile.

“O-ka-y.” Mako dragged out, his eyes narrowing.

“Korra! What are you doing here? Weren’t we meeting at the park?” Bolin said, “Not that I’m not happy to see you just— confused.”

“Yeah as I was telling Mako she is crazy busy and couldn’t come today.”

“Aww man!” Bolin said his face downcast but only for a moment, “Come on bro let’s go.”

Mako’s face hadn’t really changed he was still eyeing Korra, his amber eyes piercing into hers. She hoped he wouldn’t call her out on it, she had never been a great liar and she really didn’t want to get into it.

He looked away and she nearly deflated.

“Yeah just let me go get something real quick.” He said.

**X**

Sleep never came for Asami, no matter how much she tried to shut off her brain it kept whirring. Every time her eyes shut she saw two faces. Korra’s crooked smile and bright blue eyes, and the withered thin face of her own father. They both haunted her in different ways and she desperately wished for some sort of relief from it.

And so she found herself in the office before anyone else, working on new designs and burying herself once again. This was a comfort, an escape for her and she knew it even if she wasn’t willing to admit it aloud. Her work had always been a love of hers, but over the past year it had become an easy obsession.

She had been looking over some new infrastructure ideas she had when the phone rang. She looked over at the clock seeing it was nearly seven in the morning and wondered who it could be. No one would be in the office for another hour.

“Hello?”

“Asami, glad I got you. I tried you at home first but you didn’t pick up.” Mako said.

“Yeah I got an early start this morning.”

“Right, of course. She said you were busy today.”

“Korra?”

“Yeah.”

Mako stayed silent on his end and Asami wished for the conversation to be over. She wanted nothing more than to continue to bury herself into the mountain of work she had. She waited a beat before speaking again.

“Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there something else?” Asami said her voice starting to sound clipped.

“Oh right yeah, I— uh.” Mako hesitated, “Just was wondering if you were going to join us? I think we’re heading into the city today to look for you— I mean her.”

“No, I really have my hands tied here.” This time Asami’s voice came out impatient.

“Is everything ok?” Mako asked.

“Yep. Everything is great.”

“Alright… I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Asami said and slammed the phone back on the hook.

She imagined Mako’s pained expression on the other end and wished she had been nicer. After all he wasn’t the one she was angry at.

She took a steadying breath and thought about how nice the space sounded. She did not need to help Korra, especially if Korra did not want her there.

She looked back down at her blueprint drawings and dove back into the depths of her work almost immediately.

**X**

They looked all day and absolutely nothing had come up, not even a clue. Korra felt like maybe the note really was nothing.

She could feel herself deflating every hour they spent out on the search. All three of them had split up and each time they finished covering an area of the city each of them returned with nothing.

“Don’t get too down, I’m sure we will find her. We haven’t even covered the whole city yet.” Bolin said.

“We can keep looking tomorrow, but we should head home for the night, it’s getting late.” Mako said.

Korra stayed silent, and hardly looked up from the tiny piece of paper she had been fiddling with all day. Folding and unfolding it, the crease of it nearly worn in half. The same riddle on it glued to the back of her mind. She wasn’t sure why she still had it. Maybe because it was the only scrap of evidence they had found that Asami was in fact here, or so they thought.

She felt two hands touch her shoulders and she looked up at the brothers, each of them giving her a soft smile.

“We will find her.” Mako said, “Maybe we should call up Asami and ask her where she would be if she found herself here.”

Korra looked down again and shook her head.

“What’s going on with you two?” Mako asked, “I know it has to be weird, cause it’s weird for us. But it’s not like her to not be in on the action.”

“It’s nothing. I just think that the longer I stay here the worse it is for all of you.” Korra said opting to be at least somewhat honest.

“Are you kidding?” Bolin asked, “My life was put on hold after you—she. Anyways I think this has been good. For both of us, and for Asami. Right bro?”

Mako nodded and gave Korra another soft smile.

Korra appreciated the comfort but it was hard for the boys to know the internal battle she was facing. She gave a soft smile back and nodded.

“I think I’m gonna go home and get some rest.” She said after a beat, “I’ll see y’all bright and early?”

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Mako said.

They all said their goodbyes and Korra was quickly alone again with her thoughts. She slowly walked towards the docks and watched as the sun set. Her mind raced and her heart felt incredibly heavy as the endless walk to the docks dragged on.

**X**

Asami found herself across town after a long day in the office. She was running quickly over to one of the factories to continue working; having shut down the office for the night. She hadn’t given much thought to Mako’s call since she got off the phone and she had kept all thoughts of Korra out of her mind up until now.

And now there she was, and Asami had never thought the city felt so small until she laid eyes on the short haired brunette. Asami watched for a moment as Korra made her way closer to the bay, her head down and her shoulders drawn in.

Asami considered for a moment to just watch her, and to let her go. But that moment passed quickly when her feet seemed to move quickly of their own accord towards Korra. Korra was moving so slow that Asami caught up with her faster than she had expected to.

“Korra.” She said as she approached, wheeling her around with her hands.

Korra looked at her with surprise at first. Her blue eyes nearly becoming orbs of cerulean, and then they adjusted as they settled on Asami’s features. Korra looked at her as if it were painful just to lay eyes on her, and it suddenly made Asami viscerally angry all over again. How dare Korra look at her like that, as if she had done something. As if she had done anything but help and get burned in the process.

She suddenly became aware that her hands still rested on Korra’s shoulders and she quickly withdrew them as if there were actual flames burning her skin.

“What are you doing here?” Korra asked.

“What are you doing here?” She asked back.

“Heading back to Air Temple Island.”

“Right.” Asami said her voice more bitter than ever.

“Asami.” There was a warning in Korra’s tone a warning that Asami had grown incredibly tired of.

“Be honest with me,” Asami said anger biting into every word, “Oh right you can’t be honest. That’s like your whole thing isn’t it? You’d rather throw help back in someones face than be honest. In fact you’d rather run away than be honest.”

“Asami I—.” Asami interrupted her before she could finish.

“You know, I always thought you were this strong amazing person. But it turns out, you’re just a coward.” She was goading her now, wanting a rise.

“I’m not a coward, you have no idea what’s going on.” Korra said her voice struggling to stay level.

“Then enlighten me!” Asami yelled.

“You know I can’t.”

“Spirits, of course you can’t. You’re so immature you know that?” Asami said.

“Asami I’m doing this for your own good.”

“My own good? Since when has any of this benefited me? I’ve been helping you try to find this- this other me!”

“Please just—.”

“Please just what? Are you going to be honest with me now? Tell me the truth of what’s really going on with you.”

Korra stayed silent for a moment her eyes searching Asami’s face before suddenly turning away.

“Oh so you’re just gonna run away again. You’re good at that aren’t you?”

“You know nothing about me.” Korra said spinning back around to face her.

“Please, I know enough to know that I’m in love with you.” Asami said.

And there was her truth, suddenly out in the open. She hadn’t meant to say it and she desperately wished she could grab the words and shove them right back in her mouth where they belonged.

Korra looked at her as if she had two heads, and the longer she stared the more Asami felt like she really did.

“I should go.” Asami said, tears starting to spill down her face, “I- I’m sorry.”

She briskly walked away and ignored the sounds of Korra yelling her name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Sorry it's been nearly a month since I've added to this. I keep getting in a funk and then leaving and not writing anything, and instead just consuming other fanfics. Thanks for sticking through it with me if you are reading this next chapter. I can't promise an update super duper soon but there will be one!

The scene played over and over in Korra’s mind, even long after she had ridden back to the island. She couldn’t stop seeing Asami’s face. First, the look of astonishment as if the words she said had shocked even her and then the face of regret.

She fought desperately for her feet to stay planted at those words, to not run after her. After all what could she say that wouldn’t hurt Asami more. They both knew the consequences of Korra repeating the phrase back.

Even so, it didn’t stop Korra from calling out to her, or from wishing her back. It didn’t stop her from wishing she could say it anyways because she did love her. Korra wished more than anything to go after her and tell her, but what would _her_ Asami say?

That thought alone was what deterred her, was what kept her legs glued where they stood and she hated herself for it. Hated that this was all happening, and hated that she was hurting Asami. Hurting a version of her that was already in so much pain. For the billionth time since arriving Korra wished she could reverse everything, could reverse the nightmare so that Asami would’ve never taken her to the spirit world and could reverse the nightmare she was currently stuck in.

**X**

Asami walked into the factory tears uncontrollably streaming down her face, she’d wipe one tear away only for it be immediately replaced.

She was lucky the factory was empty, the place having already closed for the evening.

Asami couldn’t remember why she had come all the way across town. The only thing she could think about was how she ruined everything. She wanted to tell Korra for so long and now it was out. The big secret that she thought she’d never get to tell in the first place, and now she had. But she wished so badly she could take it back, if only to not see that face replay in her mind over and over again like a broken record player.

A loud ringing suddenly filled her ear drums and she could feel the hot prickling she had felt once before enter her head. Asami moved into a crouch, the ringing growing louder and her vision quickly becoming blurry. It was happening again, whatever had come over her a fewnights ago was coming back. If screaming were possible Asami swore she’d be doing it now, but it seemed as if her mouth was incapable of making a peep as her vision quickly turned to black.

_Asami could hardly make out the words she was reading and she could feel every inch of herself vibrating in excitement, but for what she wasn’t sure. She could smell food but it seemed as if her body still had a mind of its own, as she couldn’t seem to rip her eyes away from the magazine to look around._

_She saw blue out of the corner of her eye and finally looked up and over to her right._

_“I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”_

_Asami quickly set the magazine aside and got up._

_“Only three years.”_

_Green eyes met blue and Asami could feel her body moving forward towards a hug. But neither of them broke eye contact until they were in each others arms. Asami wanted to stay here, to feel the warmth coming from the other woman’s body but as with everything else in this weird space she could not control her movements. She pulled back keeping her hands on Korra’s shoulders._

_“It’s so good to see you again.” She said._

_“You too.” Korra replied a soft smile on her lips._

_Asami looked at her, really looked at her. Her blue eyes were as bright as ever and her hair was short, like it was in the present. And Asami wondered for a second if she had been pulled into a wonderful dream this time, not a painful one. Or was it a dream? That was what Asami could not discern. She had started to think that they were more than just dreams. Her fathers had felt so real, but this one felt different. It felt hazy around the edges as if she were looking at it through someone else, but Asami felt a since of clarity all at the same time. In her previous dream her thoughts felt scattered, but here it felt like she was feeling emotions on top of someone else’s._

_“And I’m loving the hair.” Asami felt herself say._

_“Thanks. You’re looking snazzy as always.” Korra said grabbing a strand of hair, a dark red burning across her cheeks._

_If Asami wasn’t so hyper focused she may not have even noticed. The blush was subtle, and she swore the moment she blinked, it was gone._

_“Come on, Mako got us a table at the restaurant.”_

Asami awoke much like she had before. Her head pounding and her stomach churning over and over again, the only difference was that the ringing in her ears hadn’t ceased.

She blearily got up and made her way quickly to one of the many large trash cans in the factory and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She leaned over the bin, chills crawling up and down her spine and tears spilling down her chin. She wasn’t sure if she had ever stopped crying from before or if the vomiting and pain startedthe tears up again.

She gently pushed herself up and off the bin and shuffled her way to the large office in the back of the building. When she reached the office she scrounged for the light and then the phone. Dialing the only number that could come to her aching brain.

Someone picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” A bright female voice answered.

“Opal?” Asami said quietly into the phone.

“Asami? Hi! Is everything ok?”

“What are you doing at the estate?” Asami asked ignoring her question, and ignoring the scratchiness of her voice.

“I just got back from helping give relief to a small mining town in the Earth Kingdom with Jinora and thought I’d come see how Bolin was doing. Seriously what’s going on? You don’t sound well.”

“It’s nothing really. Would you mind putting Mako on the line?” Asami rasped.

“Yeah sure, hold on a sec.”

A couple of moments passed until she heard some loud shuffling and then an awkward clearing of the throat.

“Asami? What’s going on? Is everything ok?” Mako asked, sounding stressed.

“I’m fine, but is there anyway you could pick me up?” She rasped again and silently cursed herself for sounding so strange, even to her own ears.

“Yeah, where are you?” 

“At the large Future Industries factory closest to Yue Bay. You can’t miss it.”

“Got it. You don’t sound ok, what’s going on?” Mako asked again and then more quietly, barely above a whisper, “Is it Korra? Is something wrong with her?”

“No. Just get here. I’ll explain later.” Asami said her patience quickly wearing thin.

“I’ll be there soon.” Mako said.

“Hurry.” She said softly before putting the receiver back on the hook and quickly sliding to the floor.

**X**

While Asami waited for Mako she thought about the dream. She thought about how Korra looked at her, a look she hadn’t seen since slamming Korra’s face into her desk. She wished for it to be real, wanted it to be real. 

Asami heard Mako enter the building but her body wouldn’t allow her to stand. Her eyes felt heavy and chills were racking her body.

“Asami?!” Mako yelled loudly

“In here!” Asami yelled to the best of her ability.

Mako must’ve heard her as she heard his shuffling feet come closer to the door of the office.

“Asami?” He said entering the room, a daggered flame in his hand.

Asami weakly looked up at him a weak smile on her face.

“Spirits Asami, you look horrible.” Mako said the flame dying in his hand as he quickly came to her side.

“You always did know how to charm a girl.” She said her voice sounding even more strange to her ears.

Mako frowned at her as he touched her forehead.

“You’re burning up. We need to get you to a healer.”

Asami shook her head,“take home.”

“Asami, you look like you’re on the edge of death. We need to take you somewhere.” He said, “Let me get you to Korra.”

Asami shook her head again, “No.”

Mako looked at her again his frown deepened, “Asami.” He said warningly.

Another shake of her head. Mako scooped her up easily and her head lolled back, the weight of it being too much for her to hold.

“What happened?” He asked changing the subject.

“Itsss happ-ppened before. Dreaming and then **_pow_ **head hurts.” Asami said trying to mimic a bomb going off.

“What?” Mako said his eyes widening.

“Brain hurts too much.” Asami said, she knew she wasn’t making any sense but it seemed her brain was too foggy to work right.

Asami could feel her eyes getting heavier and she slowly folded her head into Mako’s chest.

The next thing she knew, she could hear voices. She couldn’t make them out but she could hear them.

And then she felt something cooling going across the top of her forehead, and finally total quiet and Asami fell into a deep sleep.

**X**

Korra hadn’t been sleeping when she heard a boat arrive on the island. The loud motor noise easily carrying up from the shores. Her mind had been whirring and her heart hadn’t stopped aching from the fight with Asami so when she heard the boat she was on high alert. She had run out of her room and down to the dock using her air bending to get there faster.

“Mako, what are you doing—.” Korra didn’t get to finish as she looked down at the floor of the boat.

Her heart sank as she looked down. Asami was curled into a ball on the floor of the boat, her dark hair nearly covering her whole face, but Korra would recognize that head of hair at any distance. Asami was breathing but she was as still as ice.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?” Mako asked irritatedly.

Korra physically shook herself into action. She jumped into the boat and gently placed her arms underneath Asami before easily lifting her off of the floor.

“How long has she been like this?” Korra asked looking at Mako.

“I have no idea. She called me and asked me to come get her and when I got there she was like this.”

“Spirits she’s hot.” Korra said feeling Asami’s hot skin leak through the fabric of her clothes.

“I didn’t know if you could help. I’m not even sure its an injury but it was the only thing I could think of.”Mako said.

“Thanks Mako. I can take it from here.”

Mako nodded, “I’m gonna stay, if that’s alright.”

“Its not necessary, you can’t really do anything.” Korra said.

“No, I know. It’s just uh… I’ve never seen her like this before and I don’t know if I could handle losing someone else I care about.” Mako said his eyes not meeting hers.

Korra looked away and nodded.

She deftly jumped out of the boat Asami in hand and pounded off the dock and onto the shoreline, thankful for the water being so close. Korra gently laid Asami face up in the shallowest part of the water. Not worrying about either of them getting wet.

Korra made quick work with her hands pushing and pulling the water as she slowly cooled the water where Asami laid. Cooling Asami’s core body temperature down was the easy part, now Korra had to work on Asami’s head. Korra quickly enveloped her hands in water and held them at Asami’s temples, a bright blue began to glow around Asami’s features.

Despite the fact that Asami’s eyes were closed and she was unconscious her brows were creased into a frown. Korra wanted to smooth out the crease with her fingers but she kept her hands put. She could feel Mako staring at them from the dock but kept her eyes locked on Asami’s face waiting for the tension to ease out of it.

When it finally did Korra could feel her shoulders loosen and a breath she didn’t realize she was holding slip out. She felt Asami’s skin again, brushing the back of her hand against her forehead just to make sure the fever had gone down. She felt clammy but her skin was no longer hot to the touch.

“Is she ok?” Mako asked.

“She’s better.” Korra said as she picked Asami back out of the water and brought her back onto land.

Mako made a face but his shoulders seemed to lose their tension too.

“Hey uh Mako, where’d you get that boat?” Korra asked suddenly.

Mako grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I kind of stole it, but I’m going to take it back.”

Korra smirked and shrugged, “Ha well either way, thanks for getting her here. I’m not sure what would’ve happened if you hadn’t.”

**X**

Asami woke up with a start. Her green eyes darted all over. The room although familiar was not at all a comforting site. The shoji door along with the too hard of a mattress told her exactly where she was, Air Temple Island.

Korra sat slumped in a chair pulled up close to the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Asami breathed a slight sigh of relief at the fact that she wouldn’t have to interact, but it didn’t mean her heart didn’t sink at the thought of their last encounter. Asami slowly moved into a sitting position only to hear a loud creak in the mattress.

Korra’s eyes popped open almost immediately as if she hadn’t really been sleeping. They locked eyes, and Asami suddenly remembered the dream she had when the pain hit her.

“I dreamed about you.” Asami said without meaning to. Her filter setting must’ve not flipped on quite yet.

Korra smiled at her, a soft smile that made her eyes crinkle around the edges, “Oh yeah? What was the dream about?”

Asami didn’t speak for a moment, her heart still hurt and talking to Korra was not going to help that. But not talking to her on the other hand hurt too. It was a losing battle, and since itseemed that Korra didn’t seem to hate her, she opted to keep talking.

“I was waiting for you somewhere and you looked… like you do now. You told me you hoped I hadn’t been waiting long. I jokingly told you only three years, except it felt like the truth. And I told you I liked your hair and you complimented me too. And then we headed to lunch, I think with Mako.”

She had been looking down at the blanket picking at the fabric with her fingers as she spoke but now she looked up. Korra looked stricken as if Asami had said something horrible. Her eyebrows immediately knit together.

“What? It was just a dream, spirits Korra I—.”

“That’s not a dream.” Korra said cutting her off.

“I’m pretty sure I know what a dream is.”

“I told you, you looked snazzy.” Korra said her eyes piercing into Asami’s, “It was the first time I had seen you…her in three years after being poisoned.”

It was Asami’s turn to look stricken now, she could feel her jaw hanging low and her eyes wide.There was no way Korra could know that she called Asami snazzy unless it was more than just a dream.

“A memory?” Asami said softly almost to herself.

“Asami, how long have you been having these?” Korra asked after a beat.

“I had one the night you told me my father died, and then last night.”

“So your mysterious illness…”

“Seems to be apart of it somehow, I guess.”

“What was the one you had the other night?”

Asami could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of the dream being a reality, even if it was not her current reality.

“It was about my father. His sacrifice.” Was all Asami could say without breaking down.

Korra gave her a soft look of recognition and nodded solemnly.

They both sat in silence for a while, neither really knowing what else to say or what any of it really meant. Asami was the first to break the silence.

“Do you think it means she’s close?” Asami asked.

“I don’t know, but I do think it means we need to hurry.” Korra said, “I mean, I need to hurry.” She corrected.

Asami nodded and looked away not daring to bring up the night before. Another pregnant pause filled the air but neither of them filled it with what they wanted to say to one another.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better, I’ll let Mako know so you guys can head back.” Korra finally said, her body language seemed to harden and Asami wondered if there would ever be a normal moment between them again.

She guessed not, as Korra averted her gaze as she stood up. The blue hadn’t left hers until now, and Asami could feel the cold enter her body at the lack of them.

“Korra?” Asami said.

“Yeah?” Korra didn’t turn around and Asami nearly sighed.

“Thank you.” Was all she said, but they both knew there was more.


End file.
